L'amour ultime blasphème 2 !
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Suite de l'amour ultime blasphème 1 : Nous nous étions rencontrés dans une église, l'amour a grandi sans que moi, un être sain me rend compte que je commetais un ultime blasphème ! Si seulement j'avais su que tu allais mourrir...toi...mon unique blasphème
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, voilà déjà un petit moment que je n'avais pas publié !

Non, je ne viens pas publier de nouveau bonus de ma fiction, mais je viens vous annoncer que j'écris en ce moment même une suite…nommée : _L'amour ultime blasphème 2 ! _

Bon, certes le titre n'est pas original mais, j'ai déjà beaucoup d'idées et puis j'ai tellement adoré écrire la fiction que…je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD !

Je tiens juste à préciser qu'au départ l'idée est venue de ma collabo, CielSweet-and-Sebastimes, mais que finalement c'est moi qui ai tout mis sur papier !

Vous voulez un avant goût de ce deuxième 'tome' ! ( avec trois milliards de guillemets XD )

Bon, suis-je assez gentille pour ? Je ne sais pas, oh et pis vous aviez été tellement nombreuses à reviewer ma fiction que…je vous fait une avant première !

Voilà, donc ce qui attend les deux démons dans _l'amour ultime blasphème 2 : _

Si j'avais su je t'aurais dit : « Je t'aime » !

Si j'avais su, je serais resté avec toi plus longtemps !

Si j'avais su, j'aurais profité un peu plus de toi !

Si j'avais su, je t'aurais demandé plusieurs fois de me dire « Je t'aime ! »

Si j'aurais su, j'aurais été plus vite pour voir à quel point tu comptais pour moi !

Si j'avais su, je t'aurais fait un enfant qui te ressemblais, et non pas à moi !

Si j'avais su, je t'aurais demandé de m'embrasser pour notre dernière fois !

Si j'avais su, j'aurais été une fille !

Si j'avais su, j'aurais été démon dès ma naissance !

Si j'avais su…Ciel Junior se serait appelé Sébastian Junior !

Si j'avais su, je me serais renseigné un peu plus sur toi !

Mais sincèrement Sébastian Michaelis, est-ce que j'avais pu deviner que tu allais mourir ? Est-ce que j'allais deviner tout ce qui allait nous arriver, et que au final…

Je me retrouve tout seul !

…

Bon voili voulou, alors désirez-vous une suite ? vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire,…reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

**L'amour ultime blasphème 'tome' 2 : Chapitre 1 : Rappelle-toi :**

Bonjour chère revieweuses, je tiens à vous remercier pour les 72 reviews que j'ai eu sur _l'amour ultime blasphème 1 ! _Voici donc comme promis la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, même si les publications seront relativement lente car je dois beaucoup étudier…j'ai mon brevet blanc à la rentrée ! Vous avez pu découvrir l'épilogue, voilà déjà un petit rappel, sur ce, bonne lecture :

…

Il s'est passé tellement de choses, en si peu de temps. Un prêtre avait dédié sa vie à sa religion, sain d'esprit et de corps, nomme Ciel Phantomhive. Un soir, sans le savoir, il laisse un démon entrer dans l'église où il exerce sa profession.

Ce dernier attiré par une malédiction lancé au jeune homme, va tout faire pour avoir son âme ! Après quelques jours de souffrance, et de torture, l'être sain découvre que Sébastian Michaelis est un démon et qu'il vient tout droit des Enfers !

En effet le père de l'humain a lancé une malédiction à son fils, et, depuis : sois Ciel est harcelé et violé toutes les nuits ou il reçoit des vannes douteuses sur l'église et les membres de celle-ci !

Finalement, délaissé par sa famille et sa cousine qui, après s'être faite violer n'a plus donnée de nouvelles, Ciel tombe dans les bras de son bourreaux et décide de lui appartenir corps et âme.

Après multiples péripéties, Ciel tombe mystérieusement enceint ! Par mégarde il a bu du sang de Sébastian et accouche pour avoir un enfant nommé CJ ou Ciel Junior Michaelis.

Quelques temps plus tard, ce dernier a un fils et une femme, tous deux devenu démons ! La famille Michaelis s'étend, heureux et paisible ! Ciel lui, est devenu démon et a fait la promesse sereine de rester avec Sébastian, dans le bonheur ou la pathogénie….

ET DEPUIS…

Note de l'auteur : Un premier chapitre court, mais je ne préfère pas tenter le diable ( Jeu de mot pourri XD ) et vous laissez sur votre faim ! Le chapitre 2 arrive dans très peu de temps, j'essaie de me débrouiller entre les révisions et l'écriture…mais j'ai deux autres grosses fictions à écrire ! Alors ? Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Depuis…

_**Merci**_ pour vos reviews, elles m'ont drôlement faites plaisir et sa m'a incité à continuer cette fiction, en espérant qu'au fil des chapitres elle vous plaira toujours autant !

J'espère aussi que même si les publications seront lentes vous serez toujours là, vous mes petites revieweuses chéries qui sont tellement nombreuses et attentionnées !

J'aimerais notamment adresser un énorme et chaleureux remerciement à _**Etoile-Lead-Sama**_, qui est là à chaque chapitre depuis le premier chapitre de _l'amour ultime_ _blasphème 1_ !

Je te remercie donc Anaïs d'être la et puis tu es quelqu'un de très sympathique que j'apprécie fortement ! Toute les revieweuses, je vous conseille d'aller voir ses fictions, elles sont géniales, notamment les _**Wald Disney revisités par Black Butler**_….bon bref, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 2 :

…

Depuis déjà 5 ans, Ciel et Sébastian habitaient 'en bas'. Pour être plus précise à Londres, dans un appartement en ville. Comme toutes personnes, ils doivent payer un loyer, et pour se faire, ils doivent travailler. Chacun avaient donc choisi un métier en fonction de leur goûts : Sébastian était professeur de Japonais dans un lycée de renom, ou n'importe quelle bévue était surveillée…et Ciel était écrivain, il restait chez lui puis travaillait à son rythme.

…

Le silence régnait dans l'appartement, deux hommes ( ou démons :P ) allongés l'un à côté de l'autre dans leur lit commun, épanouis, ravis, les yeux clos puis soudain…une drôle d'invention vint briser ce bonheur…le réveil ( J'te déteste XD ) : _Bip Bip Bip !_

Des gémissements retentirent tandis que Ciel roula sur le côté, s'extirpant des bras de son bien-aimé.

« Sébastian, c'est l'heure ! » grogna t-il, en voyant que ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il en profita pour remonter les couvertures jusqu'à son menton pour laisser la chaleur l'envahir.

L'interpellé s'assit et se retira du lit, puis se leva. Ciel se permit un petit coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir son démon tout nu, débout ! Ce dernier se retourna et observa Ciel qui le matait :

« Tu sais que tu es terriblement sexy ! » susurra Ciel, en roulant son regard lentement sur le corps d'Apollon.

« hm mm…ai-je le temps pour une virée sous la couette ? » se demanda Sébastian, en regardant l'horloge, puis en enfilant un caleçon.

Puis souriant, il se mit au dessus de Ciel à quatre pattes et l'embrassa. Il se faufila sous la couette pour arrivé au torse soyeux de Ciel.

« Qu'allez vous me faire, Monsieur Michaelis ? » murmura Ciel, lentement, en prenant une voix tout à fait innocente.

Il approcha sa bouche de celle du démon et sentit soudainement quelque chose de dur et d'insoutenable contre sa cuisse.

« Vous avez été très vilain ces derniers temps ! » chuchota Sébastian, sur les lèvres de l'hybride ( mi humain- mi démon ! )

Puis doucement l'embrassa, sauvagement, sensuellement, mâchant littéralement ses lèvres.

Leur baiser était long, pendant ce temps, Ciel enlevait son pantalon de nuit et le caleçon du démon.

Ensuite, Sébastian introduit son entre-jambe dans Ciel qui émit des gémissements lorsqu'il sentit Sébastian à l'intérieur de lui. Le démon toucha plusieurs fois la prostate de Ciel…Ses vas et viens devinrent plus brusques puis lorsqu'il fut essoufflé et suant il déclara :

« Je vais prendre une douche ! »

Sur ce, le démon se leva et alla dans la petite salle de bain qui se trouvait juste à côté de la chambre.

« Tu reviens à quel heure aujourd'hui ? » questionna Ciel, en enfilant son pantalon de nuit et en se levant.

« 18h ! » répondit-il, depuis la salle de bain.

Ciel longea un long couloir puis s'assit sur un tabouret en face d'un comptoir. D'un placard il sortit de la simple nourriture…en effet il était hybride, c'est à dire mi humain et mi démon…ce qui signifie qu'il a besoin de sommeil, de nourriture. Mais il allait bien, il travaillait chez lui tous les jours, sa vie se déroulait très bien.

Ciel Junior allait tout aussi bien, il voyageait beaucoup avec sa femme et leur fils, ils étaient heureux. Sébastian revint, habillé d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon de cette même couleur.

Il fixa sa montre, puis , embrassant rapidement Ciel il s'en alla en disant :

« A tout à l'heure ! Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi ! » murmura Ciel, car il savait que Sébastian l'entendait, avec son ouie fine.

Et le voilà reparti pour une journée de travail…

…

Sébastian arriva au lycée Royal Brighton en retard, les élèves qu'il avait était rangés et patientaient dans la salle. Il entra dans celle-ci. Les étudiants sortirent leurs affaires.

« Gazaimasu* ! » salua Sébastian. * Bonjour

Les jeunes le saluèrent à leurs tour, lorsque soudain un élève plutôt mal vu dit :

« Monsieur vous étiez avec votre femme ? »

Souriant, le démon songea à Ciel et rigola à son tour, puis franc comme jamais il déclara :

« Ce ne sont pas vos oignons et pour votre gouverne sachez que je n'ai pas de femme ! »

Le silence retomba sur la classe, puis Sébastian poursuit son cour.

…

Une fois qu'il eut terminé sa matinée, le démon alla à la cantine où il s'assit et fit qu'il semblant qu'il mangeait. Pour lui, la nourriture avait un goût infect.

« Ah ! Monsieur Michaelis ! Nous aimerions que vous veniez ce soir au dîner des professeurs avec votre femme ! » demanda le prof d'Histoire Mr Irving.

Sébastian, se sentit anormalement gêné, et sans vraiment réfléchir il accepta. Là, on l'informa que le dîner débuterait à 20h pour se terminer aux alentours de 23h ! Encore…il fut plus gêné lorsqu'on lui dit qu'il allait y avoir un bal !

Terminant son repas, il retourna dans sa salle, pensant à la manière dont les gens réagirait.

…

A 18h,…avait écrit une dizaine de page, l'inspiration lui manquait, lorsqu'il avait une idée il lui fallait longtemps pour la développer ( Un peu comme moi XD ).

Soudain, Sébastian rentra et fonça dans leur chambre. Ciel, inquiet se dirigea vers celle-ci et vit Sébastian qui se changeait.

« Euh…tu vas bien ? » tenta t-il.

« Change-toi ! Enfile une chemise et un pantalon propre, dépêche-toi ! »

« Pour…quoi ? » se demanda l'hybride.

« Nous avons été invité à un dîner des professeurs ! Chaque professeurs doit inviter sa femme…et… »

Ciel comprit ou Sébastian voulait en venir !

« Je vois ! Et tu as peur qu'il découvre que tu es homo ? »

Sébastian hocha la tête en fouillant dans ses affaires…

…

NDA : Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a t-il plu ? Je l'espère très sincèrement ! Première péripétie pour le couple de choc…j'ai terminé d'écrire le chapitre 3, publication demain…à une condition D Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Si j'avais su…j'aurais été une fille !**

Note de l'auteur : Précision L'histoire se passe au XXeme siècle ! Je remercie une nouvelle fois toute les reviews, elles m'ont faites très plaisir et c'est grâce à cela que j'avance dans cette histoire et que les idées sont plus nombreuses jour après jour…

Sur ce, découvrez le chapitre 3 ( que je trouve décevant ma fois ! )

…

Sébastian était énervé, il roulait peut-être lentement, mais il avait les mains crispées sur le volant et tapait dessus avec ses doigts. Il cachait très mal son énervement. Ciel, lui, était abasourdi : Sébastian ne voulait pas que les autres, des simples humains, sachent pour lui !

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté si sa te mettais si mal à l'aise ? » demanda Ciel, plus pour lui que pour le démon qui se tenait à ses côtés !

Il défroissa sa chemise comme pour trouver une distraction, et aussi pour éviter le regard brûlant du démon.

« Parce que…je voulais bien me faire voir ! » répondit l'autre, agacé.

Sébastian portait un élégant smoking qui mettait en avant sa finesse, tandis que Ciel portait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile noire. Ses cheveux bleus cendrés étaient sublimement bien peignés. Lorsqu'ils se garèrent, les deux hommes étaient plus qu'agacés !

« Si j'avais su…j'aurais été une fille ! » pensa Ciel. Il ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase !

Ils sortirent de la voiture, puis une fois dehors, Sébastian saisit Ciel par la main et approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu comptes te défouler sur moi, ce soir ? » demanda malicieusement Ciel, en se mordant les lèvres.

« Tu as 9 chances sur 10 que sa t'arrive ! » rigola l'autre.

Sur ce, ils rentrèrent dans le lycée.

…

En arrivant, Mr Irvin vint saluer Sébastian et celui-ci resserra sa prise sur la main de Ciel qui souriait. Les yeux bleus du jeune observaient le professeur.

« Vous êtes ? » demanda ce dernier, en ce tourna à moitié vers Ciel.

Il s'avança et dit :

« Je suis Ciel Phantomhive…le compagnon de Sébastian ! »

Le professeur observa alors Ciel et Sébastian tour à tour, ainsi que leurs mains entremêlées.

« Oh…je…vois ! »

Ciel s'efforça de garder son calme, tandis les ongles de Sébastian rentrèrent dans la peau du jeune…

…

La soirée avait été une catastrophe, tout le monde avait fait des remarques désobligeante et indescantes aux deux garçons, puis ceux-ci avaient été mal servis puis jugés de nombreuses fois.

Sébastian qui avait eu une tendance à rouler comme une limace, s'était mis sur le chemin du retour, à rouler comme une guépard. Ou à fond la caisse si vous préférez ! Ciel se permit un coup d'œil sur le compteur de vitesse et aperçu qu'il frôlait dangereusement les 130 km/h.

« Sébastian arrête-toi ! »

Mais celui-ci, qui laissait ,passer sa colère ardente par dessus tout, ne l'écouta pas et accéléra encore…

« Si j'avais su, j'aurais été une fille ! » déclara alors Ciel, en fixant ostensiblement le sol, comme s'il cherchait un point à fixer pendant le trajet.

Soudain, Sébastian donna un grand coup de frein et regarda Ciel. Celui-ci fixait toujours son point, tordant ses doigts dans la pénombre.

« Tu… » commença le conducteur.

« Si tu m'aimes Sébastian, tu dois accepter ce que les gens disent ! Tu le sais, l'amour peut être partagé par deux hommes, deux femmes ou un couple hétéro…l'important c'est l'amour ! J'ai tout fait pour toi, j'ai abandonné mes rêves, ma famille, j'ai tout sacrifié ! »

« Tu veux…dire…que j'ai gâché ta vie ? » cria Sébastian, en redémarrant, fixant Ciel et non la route !

« Sébastian ! Regarde la route ! » s'écria Ciel.

Et dans un élan de vitesse incroyable, Ciel et Sébastian percutèrent un arbre de plein fouet.

…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ciel était dans une chambre d'hôpital traditionnelle, des fils enfoncer dans sa chaire, à n'importe quel endroit ! Il avait les jambes en compotes et un mal je chien à la tête…oui, en tant qu'hybride il pouvait ressentir les douleurs !

« Sébastian ? » l'appela t-il.

Mais à la place de l'interpellé, ce fut un médecin, habillé d'une blouse blanche, avec une poche où était fourré stylo et d'autres objets… Il s'approcha de Ciel, souleva la couverture pour observer les jambes du jeune homme.

« Où est Sébastian ? » répéta Ciel, dans l'attente d'une réponse future.

« Vos jambes sont en mauvaise état…tout comme votre visage ! »

Ce médecin ne prêtait pas d'importance aux questions de Ciel, et de sa voix grasse et rauque il l'informa que Sébastian était dans le couloir et qu'il allait venir le voir.

Ciel s'enfonça confortablement dans son lit, bougea légèrement ses jambes, y sentant des douleurs.

Il songea à se reposer, mais n'y parvint pas…il voulait le voir ! Le médecin finit son analyse puis sortit de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sébastian entra, parfait.

« Je suis rassuré, j'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose ! » souriait Ciel, tandis que son mal de crâne persistait.

Ce qui eut l'air de mettre son démon, à la fois en colère puis triste.

« C'est à cause de moi que tu es ici ! Je n'ai pas réussi à maîtriser ma colère ! » grogna t-il, en songeant aux évènements qui avaient précédés ceux-ci.

Ciel parut choqué puis triste. Pour lui ce n'était rien, mais pour Sébastian…sa semblait représenter beaucoup ! Il avait les trais meurtris, se tenait debout, puis s'avança vers le lit de Ciel.

Là, il souleva doucement le drap et caressa les jambes que seul lui pouvait voir. Elles étaient en très mauvaise état, peut-être même Ciel devrait réapprendre à marcher. ( Il se les étaient faites écrasées par un arbre !)

« Je suis désolé…et pour la dispute aussi ! Je comprends que j'ai gâché ta vie, et il est hors de question que je t'encombre ! »

Tout de suite, Ciel eut des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« NON, je veux que tu restes ! » gémit-il, en ayant de plus en plus mal.

Sébastian comprit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester…mais…. »

« Mais quoi ? Tu ne vas plus me parler ? Ni me toucher ? » s'énerva Ciel

Sébastian s'approcha de Ciel et saisit son visage. Là, il embrassa doucement ses lèvres et y murmura :

« Repose-toi ! Fais de beaux rêves, je serais toujours avec toi ! »

…

**« Les démons ne se rendent pas compte qu'il aiment les humains ! »**

Note de l'auteur : Alors , Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Personnellement je le trouve décevant, mais l'intrigue se poursuit dans le chapitre 4 ! Vous voulez le découvrir bientôt…dans ce cas…reviews ?

Grosses bises et encore merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews !

Diaboliquement…Twilight-And-Blackbutler


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Pardon ! **

Sincèrement, je croyais que le fait de faire un tome 2 allait être…nul, mais finalement j'adore l'écrire ! Et vous êtes nombreuses à lire et sa me fait drôlement plaisir ! Je pense aussi aux personnes qui me lisent depuis le tome 1 ! Pour répondre à quelques questions…une nouvelle péripétie va arriver mais…cette fois si à Sébastian, pas dans ce chapitre, dans le suivant ! J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira et sans plus tarder je vous laisse le découvrir :

…

Une nouvelle fois Ciel se réveilla mais dans son lit, chez lui ! Il portait une chemise et un caleçon, et essayait de se lever, y parvint difficilement.

« Sébastian ? » cria t-il à travers l'appartement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci apparu, un plateau remplit de nourriture en main.

« Tu es là ! Ouf ! » soupira Ciel, en se rasseyant plus confortablement dans le lit.

« Tu as cru quoi ? Que j'étais parti ? Non, mais ce soir, je ne serais pas là, j'ai une convocation en Enfer ! »

« Je vois, et si je viens je serais juste un boulet à tes pieds ? » conjectura Ciel.

Sébastian réfléchit puis souriant il déclara :

« En quelque sorte ! »

C'était étrange tout de même ! La manière dont Sébastian se comportait. Ils s'étaient précédemment disputés…mais bon…si tout était oublié temps mieux !

Sébastian posa le plateau près de Ciel et se mit en face de lui. Sa tenue laissait voir ses fines jambes bandées. Sébastian, lui, portait un pantalon et un tee-shirt qui moulait parfaitement sa musculature d'albâtre.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ciel qui mangeait et déclara :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, pour tout…l'accident de voiture…les disputes ! Je t'aiderais à marcher de toute manière je serais plus souvent là…j'ai été viré ! »

Ciel fut surpris puis triste pour Sébastian. Les enseignants n'avait donc pas accepté que Sébastian soit homosexuel ! Mais en même temps, Sébastian pourrait faire de nouvelles découvertes professionnel !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais bientôt guéri ! En ce moment la seule chose que je veux c'est me débarrasser de toute cette sueur dégoulinante ! »

Sébastian sourit en s'approchant de Ciel et lui suggéra à l'oreille :

« Allons prendre une douche ! » ( O_O )

Ciel hocha la tête puis passa ses bras autour du cou de Sébastian. Ce dernier l'attrapa par les hanches et souleva son poids plumes. Arrivée à la salle de bain, Sébastian posa l'hybride sur les WC et le déshabilla, effectua ensuite la même tâche pour lui ! Ciel était toujours assit sur les WC, lorsque Sébastian le souleva pour les mettre tout deux sous l'eau.

Celle-ci était chaude et agréable. Le démon lava Ciel un peau partout, le maintenant fermement debout. Pour Ciel, sentir les mains de son démon sur lui….Il attrapa son entre-jambe et fit quelques vas et viens…ce que Sébastian ne manqua d'observer, alors ils laissèrent libres courts à leurs sentiments…( NDA : A vous d'imaginer la suite :P )

…

Ciel ouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau allongé sur son lit. A proximité de sa personne, se trouvait une machine à écrire, de la nourriture, une canne, un livre et sur celui-ci un mot :

_Ciel, _

Je reviens dans la nuit, repose-toi !

J'ai fais en sorte que tu sois à ton aise !

_Amoureusement, Sébastian !_

Ciel soupira, il était soulagé ! Il avait l'impression de dormir tout le temps depuis l'accident. Mais en même temps la convocation en Enfer l'intriguait. Qu'est-ce que Grell voulait à Sébastian ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il devenait complètement parano, et dans cet appartement vide…il eut envie de revoir son fils !

…

CJ ( Ciel Junior ) venait de passer les portes de l'Enfer et se dirigeait tout droit vers le palais de Grell.. Devant celui-ci se trouvait Sébastian, son père.

« Papa ! » le salua t-il, en le prenant dans ses bras.

Voilà un bon moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu ! CJ était terriblement grand et ressemblait de plus en plus à Ciel.

« Comment va Ciel ? » demanda t-il.

Sébastian hésita à lui parler de l'accident puis finalement il lui dit :

« Nous avons eu un accident ! Il doit réapprendre à marcher…il a aussi quelques blessures au visage mais va très bien ! »

Il sourit, puis s'avancèrent vers le palais macabre de Grell ! Le palais était imposant et totalement rouge sang ! En réalité ils ignoraient tout de leur convocation…mais pour Sébastian ce serait la dernière fois que quelqu'un le verrait :

« Je me demande qu'est-ce que sa va être ! » murmura CJ.

…

**« Grande confiance, grande déception ! »**

Note de l'auteur : Oooop ! Et un chapitre en plus, un ! Je sais, je suis vraiment inhumaine de couper ici, mais…le suspens va meurtrire vos âmes pure mes chères lectrices ! Nan, sérieux, je plaisante ! Je m'étais mise en mode…Ash l'ange meurtrier XD !

**Bon, je vous laisse ! Vous voulez la suite demain ? Dans ce cas…reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Réunion familiale ! **

Bonjour ! Voilà un petit moment que je n'avais pas publié ! J'ai eu un soucis d'ordi mais j'ai bien eu toutes vos reviews, et je vous en remercie !

Et puis, il y a les révisions pour le brevet blanc aussi qui est dans une semaines alors,,,

Mais bon, sans attendre je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 5 :

CJ et Sébastian vénèrent de passer une dizaine de couloirs, puis, arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau de Grell,S,Satan !

« Maître ! » dirent-ils, en rentrant. Grell ne changeait pas et portait son traditionnel costume rouge...mais son visage était rempli qu'une inquiétude agaçante.

Hannah et Claude, ainsi que Kennedy Hillary étaient présent. Sébastian, qui était calme, commença soudainement à s'inquiéter !

« Que se passe t-il bon sang ? » demanda t-il, énervé à présent.

Grell semblait chercher ses mots... puis finalement décida d'être franc.

« Au cours de mon existence, j'ai vu pas mal de chose louche mais jamais une chose aussi étrange n'était alors survenu ! Les parents de Ciel ont été ressuscités en démon et...saccagent , tuent...se pose un certain problème, car tout les démons sont à mon commandement ! »

Sébastian n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était abasourdi et remarqua que son fils pleurait. Il était secoué par de violents sanglots insoutenables. Sébastian le prit dans ses bras.

« Et c'est pour faire pleurer mon fils que vous nous avez fait venir ici ? » demanda le démon.

Hannah emmena CJ dehors tandis que Sébastian resta avec les autres.

« Non, je dois avouer être totalement perdu ! » continua Grell, en arpentant les coins de son bureau.

« Les tuer ? » suggéra Kennedy.

« Non ! Ils sont trop précieux aux yeux de Ciel ! Je peux peut-être lui en parler...avec douceur...et lui demander son avis ? »

Grell réfléchit puis ajouta

«Très bien, parle-lui en ce soir ! »

« Bien maître ! » répliqua Sébastian, en s'agenouillant.

Sur ce, il sortit. CJ retourna chez lui, sauf que...

…

Sur le chemin du retour, Sébastian observait derrière lui, méfiant des bruits qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un femme rousse aux reflets bruns lui sauta dessus.

Elle le plaqua par terre, faisant peser son poids sur lui et semblait détenir une certaine force.

« Qui êtes vous ? » lui demanda Sébastian en la voyant sortir une lame de sa poche.

Elle lui sourit, faisant rouler le couteau entre ses doigts.

« Je suis Rachel Phantomhive ! Il semblerait que tu te tapes mon fils et que tu lui as bizarrement pondu un gosse ! Et voyant que nous le délaissions, il nous a tué ! »

Elle soupira tristement et grommela quelque chose d'inaudible entre ses dents.

« Ma chérie ! Laisse-le moi ! Il a mené mon fils dans un mauvaise direction... » continua le père, en sortant, tout sourire, de la pénombre.

Sur ce, l'homme aux cheveux bleus-noirs-cendrés prit la lame des mains de sa femme et l'approcha dangereusement du visage de Sébastian. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas bouger.

« NON PITIE ! »

Et en une fraction de seconde, le silence revint dans la ruelle, si ce n'était que des bruits de chairs qu'on découpe.

…

Il faisait nuit, mais le jour commençait à apparaître dehors. Ciel passa sa main autour de lui pour voir si Sébastian était là. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne !

« Je serais toujours avec toi ! »

Les paroles que Sébastian avait murmuré à Ciel à l'hôpital ne cessait de le tracasser ! Des larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues alors qu'il s'imaginait tout et n'importe quoi.

« Sébastian ! » pleura t-il, dans l'oreiller.

Puis dans un silence de mort, il se rendormit.

…

« Papa ? » disait une voix. Cette voix voulait à tout prix extirper Ciel de son sommeil. Mais c'était une voix douce et innocente. Ciel gémit doucement et ouvrit ses yeux humides.

«Papa ! » répéta la voix.

Finalement Ciel aperçu son fils, des cernes sous les yeux et un teint très pâle au visage.

« CJ ! Qui y'a t-il ? »

Il s'assit dans le lit et n'aperçut toujours pas la présence de Sébastian.

« Où...est Sébastian ? » demanda Ciel.

« Je ne sais... enfin si je sais ! Il faut que je te dise papa ! Sébastian est mort ! »

« Avant même que je ne réagisse, je m'éfondrais vers l'inconnu ! »

**« Les humains sont tellement attachés au mal que lorsqu'un être maléfique meurt...il s'effondre ! » **

voilà ! Alors vous avez aimé ? La suite, bientôt, je reprends du poil de la bête XD ! Soyez patient ! Laissez moi quelques reviews sur ce chapitre que je trouve court ! BISOUILLE ET MERCI !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Pauvre,,,seul,,,laid,,,tel est le démon ! **

Arpès deux semaines d'absence me revoici, plus forte que jamais ! Non je plaisante extrêmement claquée !

Sur ce, sans plus tarder je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 6 :

« Je ne sais pas où je suis ! » se disait Ciel,

Au loin il aperçut une silhouette, disgracieuse, dangereuse, fine et élancée...Il s'approcha de celle-ci, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna...ce visage...

« AAAHHHH ! » cria Ciel, en rouvrant ses yeux. Autour de lui il vit Hannah, CJ, Claude et Kennedy.

Tout de suite il repensa à ce que son fils lui avait dit ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! De plus, ces larmes qui coulaient semblaient ne jamais vouloir disparaître, comment cela pouvait-il arriver à lui ? Maintenant, en pleine dispute conjugale ?

« Papa ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda CJ en prenant Ciel dans ses bras. Il remarqua que son fils avait des cernes atrocement violacées sous les yeux, inquiétude et le manque de sommeil y était pour quelque chose !

Son mal de crâne revint et son corps tremblait, secoué par la violence de cette nouvelle.

« En êtes vous sur ? » poursuit-il en se tournant vers les autres.

« Nous avons retrouvés sa dépouille dans une ruelle ! » répondit Hannah, en secouant la tête, comme pour chasser des idées noires.

« Papa ! Je vais être clair et concret ! La convocation en Enfer...nous y étions aussi ! Elle te concernait ! Mais plus précisément tes parents ! »

Ciel écarquilla les yeux.

« Mes parents ? »

Ciel écouta ensuite le long discours de son fils. C'était étrange, et presque irrationnel ! Un groupe d'inconnu avaient ressuscités ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient devenu des démons sans pitié. Ils tuaient, saccageaient, pillaient...et leur but semblait être de tuer leur fils. Mais pour être bien plus diabolique, il fallait se débarrasser d'abord des amis de Ciel, pour ensuite en terminer avec lui !

A la fin de cette longue déclaration, Ciel n'en revenait pas...tant pour l'histoire avec ses parents, mais aussi pour la disparition de Sébastian !

« Nous avons néanmoins remarqué quelque chose ! » ajouta Claude, en remontant sa paire de lunette du revers de son coude.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tes parents prennent à chaque fois un membres précis de leurs victimes, mais pour en faire quoi...nous l'ignorons encore ! »

« Que...que lui ont..t'ils...prit? » demanda ensuite Ciel, flageolant à l'annonce du prénom chéri.

Hannah s'assit à côté de lui, et prit sa main qu'elle frotta comme pour le rassurer.

« Ils ont prit sa tête ! »

Ciel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, alors que ses larmes revinrent, Hannah poursuivit par :

« Sur son torse, c'était gravé 'Akuma ' ! »

« Démon ! » traduisit-il.

Les autres hochèrent la tête...Puis mettant sa peine de côté, il déclara :

« Vous allez devoir me passer sur le corps avant de vouloir faire du mal à mes amis ! »

…

Ciel, bien décidé d'en finir avec ses parents, attrapa sa canne et s'appuie dessus pour se lever.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda son fils, dont le visage était dominé par l'inquiétude.

« Sa pourrait être pire ! » gémit Ciel, en s'appuyant douloureusement sur ses jambes. Celle-ci étaient flageolantes et douloureuses. Avec l'aide des autres, il posa son pied et son autre par la suite, tout en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Il alla au salon et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuil.

« Bon quel est le plan ? » demanda t-il, en pliant et dépliant ses jambes pour s'habituer.

Les démons se regardèrent puis Kennedy déclara : « En réalité...nous n'en avons pas ! »

« Bon, moi j'en ai un ! »

…

Le soir même, dans la même ruelle que celle où Sébastian fut démembré, Ciel attendait ! Apeuré et furieux, mais aussi d'une certaine manière content de revoir ses parents ! Ils ne lui avaient pas vraiment manqués, mais...c'était ses parents avant tout !

Le voilà, il poireautait déjà depuis plus d'une quinzaine de minutes, sans grand résultat. Il était seul, et avait une confiance incommensurable en lui, canne à la main. Soudain, alors qu'il était debout dans la ruelle, deux silhouettes apparurent devant lui.

« Fils, tu es venu en personne, ça devient sérieux ! » rigola cette voix masculine extrêmement familière.

Vincent Phantomhive était là ! Il s'approcha et déclara :

« Je me souviens, tu nous cassais les oreilles pour devenir prêtre et regarde toi aujourd'hui...( il le pointa d'un doigt ravageur ) Ciel Michaelis, amoureux d'un démon et prêt à tout pour le venger ! »

Ciel eut à ce moment, une légère envie de meurtre, qui se traduisait par la veine qui battait à son front. Mais, là n'était pas le plan . Ce fameux plan consistait à avoir un max d'infos sur ce que faisait ses parents avec les membres qu'ils déchiquetaient, tout en évitant de se faire tuer !

« Bon...père vous pourrez me critiquer autant que vous le voudrez mais, j'ai choisi ma vie, et je m'y sens très bien ! Cependant, une tâche persiste... »

« Une tâche ? » répéta sa mère en arrivant derrière lui.

« Il me manque sa tête pour que je puisse le ressuscité, car j'ai un ami qui excelle dans ce domaine ! »

« Si nous te le disions, ce ne serait plus une surprise ! » chantonna sa mère, à son oreille.

Rachel semblait contente de revoir son fils et d'un geste furtif elle embrassa sa joue. Ciel faisait face à son père qui lui lançait des regards noirs.

« Voyez vous père, vous êtes toujours en désaccord avec moi ! »

« Tu nous as tué et tu demandes le pardon ? Tu ne mourras pas tout de suite, je veux que tu souffres..Chérie, vient nous avons encore beaucoup de boulot ! »

Regardant une dernière fois leur fils, les Phantomhive disparurent, laissant un Ciel sans voix.

…

FLASHBACK :

Les corps de Vincent et de Rachel qui avaient été retrouvés au sol de leur salon, furent rediriger vers un étrange manoir qui avait réclamé le besoin d'étudier leur corps.

A l'intérieur de ce manoir y habitait deux drôles de bêtes . Deux Dieux ! Vêtus entièrement de blanc, ils accordaient à leur religion une extrême importance. Leurs noms étaient inconnus, même dans le monde de l'ombre !

Enfin en possession des corps, ils pourraient exterminer celui qui a tourner le dos à sa religion... Ciel Phantomhive !

Et le plan serait divinement plus intelligent, si c'était ses parents qui le tuaient.

…

Le soir, Ciel revint chez lui et pensa au plus profond de son âme :

**« Si seulement Sébastian était là ! »**

…

NDA : Et un de plus ! J'espère que vous aimerez, groses bises ! Je file à très bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Tromperie en séduction ! **

Chères lectrices, me revoici avec un chapitre particulier...je ne dévoilerais rien, je vous dirais juste qu'il est particulier et que j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bon, je ne tarde pas et vous laisse sans plus attendre découvrir le chapitre 7 :

…

Les parents de Ciel n'avaient ni touchés à un des ses amis, ni réapparut même ! Temps mieux et de toute manière il n'avait pas le temps de se sentir seul, car, CJ, son fils et sa femme venait souvent le voir. Il fallait bien se changer les idées.

Il remarchait normalement et pour aérer ses esprits, il décida un soir, de sortir :

…

Il marchait, portant un short en jean et une chemise blanche un peu trop grande. Mais, bien sûr, Sébastian ne quittait pas ses pensées. Il fixait le sol et méprisant les bêtes qu'étaient ses parents.

La rue était sombre et semblait vide...semblait car en réalité elle ne l'était pas. Il buta contre quelque chose de dur, se retrouvant ainsi projeté au sol. Tout de suite la personne tendit une main et s'excusa :

« Veuillez me pardonner, je ne regardais pas devant moi ! »

C'était une voix terriblement suave et ce visage ( NDA : Je précise, ce perso n'existe pas dans Black Butler!)

Des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus clair voir presque blancs et une bouche si fine.

Ciel, tout en admirant l'homme saisit sa main pour se relever !

« Je m'appelle Conrad Often ! » se présenta t-il, en dévorant l'hybride des yeux.

Bien sûr ce dernier était désavantagé par sa petite taille et devait levé son visage vers lui. Il était si beau cet homme, il est vrai qu'en ce moment Ciel était un peu en manque...mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Conrad invita Ciel à prendre un verre, ils discutèrent, Ciel se plaisait bien avec lui. Conrad était un homme charmant, qui l'écoutait même s'il divaguait. Il lui avoua sa vraie nature et Conrad lui dit qu'il n'était pas un humain...mais un Dieu !

Après plusieurs verre et environ deux heures de discussion, Conrad et Ciel allèrent chez ce dernier... et comme le destin le voulut, ils couchèrent ensemble !

Ciel se sentait mieux, la blessure Sébastian s'était désormais refermée, il allait mieux, il voulait qu'on l'aime, il ne voulait plus souffrir, c'est tout !

Il s'endormit paisiblement dans ses bras, rêvant déjà d'une vie aimante.

…

Ciel se réveilla doucement, se souvenant de l'agréable soirée qu'il avait passée. Il était allongé sur le fauteuil, portant une chemise trop grande, ne lui appartenant pas. Conrad lui, les bras croisés sous la tête, portait uniquement un caleçon. Il fixait le plafond.

Ciel avait...trompé Sébastian ! Il avait beau être mort, il n'avait pas eu à faire ça, il était rongé par un sentiment de culpabilité.

« Tiens Ciel ! » le salua Conrad en embrassant ses lèvres.

Non, il ne voulait pas revivre une histoire tout de suite, même s'il se sentait bien ! Il avait passé une bonne soirée, et il était hors de question de recommencer...en plus aux yeux de CJ !

Il fallait alors qu'il mette les points sur les 'i'

« Écoute, commença t-il, alors que Conrad ouvrit sa chemise...Je ne suis pas prêt pour recommencer une nouvelle histoire ! »

Conrad se stoppa pour émettre une hypothèse :

« Recommencer ? Nouvelle histoire ?...Hummm...Je me trompe ou quelqu'un d'autre a déjà eu l'occasion de voir ton corps et de te prendre ? »

« Oui ! C'était mon ancien copain...Sébastian ! «

« Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? »

La blessure commençait à se rouvrir, il fallait que je sois fort :

« Il est mort ! »

« Mort ? » s'exclama Conrad, en essuyant quelques larmes sur le visage d'ange de Ciel.

Puis dans une geste rassurant, il le serra doucement et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

« Nous étions mariés, et nous avions eu un garçon...CJ ! »

Ciel sursauta quand soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il remarqua alors sa tenue légère...

« Veut-tu que j'aille ouvrir pendant que tu t'habilles ? » demanda Conrad.

« Oui ! »

Sur ce, il partit en trombe dans sa chambre, sauf qu'il ignorait alors qu'une crise familiale allait débuter.

…

Prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : Conflit ! **

Me voici déjà au chapitre 8 est, comme j'ai beaucoup de review j'aimerais vous remercier et tout particulièrement celeste31 qui même depuis le tome 1 me laisse son avis ! Il y a aussi Etoile-Lead-Sama, ma chère étoile qui illumine mes chapitres !

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 8, en espérant qu'il vous plaira malgré qu'il sera d'une petite taille :

Conrad alla ouvrir la porte, et se demanda s'il rêvait ! En effet, Ciel ou un sosie du même genre se trouvait devant lui. Certes, plus grand et plus musclé mais un visage identiques.

« Euh...Je cherche mon père...Monsieur Ciel Michaelis ? »

Le blond se rendit à l'évidence, il s'agissait du petit CJ.

« Tu es CJ ? » lui demanda t-il

« Comment connaissez vous mon nom...et d'ailleurs qui êtes vous ? »

Il lui sourit, malgré que l'hybride ne semblait pas vraiment l'apprécier, et qu'il devait certainement s'interroger sur sa présence ici :

« Je suis Conrad, ton père s'habille ! »

CJ entra en se demandant ce que l'inconnu faisait chez son père.

« Papa ? » appela t-il à travers l'appartement. Il se dirigea vivement vers la chambre mais c'est de la salle de bain que Ciel sortit en trombe. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

« Je m'inquiétais...je n'avais plus de nouvelles depuis... »

« Tu n'avais pas, je vais très bien ! »

CJ remarqua qu'il allait même beaucoup trop bien.

« Qui est cet homme ? »

Ciel hésitait à lui en parler. CJ pourrait certainement comprendre, il était grand et intelligent. Ciel s'assit sur son lit et tapota gentillement à côté de lui afin que son fils s'assit ici. Il s'exécuta en regardant profondément son père.

« Tu sais...depuis que ton père est mort,je...me sens terriblement seul malgré que tu passes du temps avec moi ! Mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose que tu ne peut faire pour moi...j'ai besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi ...si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

CJ fronça les sourcils et l'agacement cassait sa voix :

« Oui tu as remplacé papa par ce type qui est très louche ! »

Il s'énervait déjà alors que d'habitude il était quelqu'un de très calme, son teint devint plus rouge et ses sourcils se froncèrent rageusement. Il se leva et marcha longuement tandis que Ciel se rendit compte qu'un conflit se produisait pour une simple nuit...

« Bon, comme tu as l'air très occupé, je reviendrais plus tard... »

Et sans plus tardé, il traversait l'appartement en fixant le sol ostensiblement, sans croiser le regard de Conrad. Il ouvrit la porte, et méprisa en ce moment même son père qui le dégouttait.

« Mais CJ attend... » tenta Ciel, en essayant de le rattraper.

Le silence tomba ce qui permit à Ciel de réfléchir. Son fils était mécontent à l'idée que Sébastian soit remplacé, mais ce n'était pas le cas...personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que Ciel Michaelis ressentait en ce moment même...de plus il sentait le regard pensant d'un Conrad interrogateur et arrogant...il fallait qu'il réfléchisse !

…

CJ sortit de l'immeuble, furieux du conflit qui venait de prendre vie. Sébastian, son père était mort il y a à peine 2 mois et Ciel tournait la page, vulgairement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une amourette.

Il n'y avait pas que ça, Conrad était étrange, et il ne voulait pas que son père reste seul avec un individu, seulement il ne pouvait pas non plus s'interposer aux choix de son père.

Il fonça droit vers sa voiture, et se rendit compte qu'une photo était bloquée sous son essuie-glace. Il la saisit et l'observa, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt :

Il y avait une marre de sang, un corps presque dépourvu de vêtements, mais pour le peu qu'il en portait, c'était du noir et ce cadavre était dépourvu de tête.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de son père. De l'acide lui brûla la gorge et enfin il vomit le contenu de son estomac...mais la photo, elle, restait gravée dans sa mémoire...

…

Vincent franchit une nouvelle fois la porte du manoir 'des jumeaux', ces deux Dieux qui l'avait ramené à la vie, lui et sa femme.

Cette fois-ci dans les victimes, ce fut au tour d'un démon qui se comparait à une divinité, il s'agissait de Grell., aussi connu sous le surnom de Satan Roi Des Enfers...ce qui très franchement, ne pouvait plus être le cas.

Il hésitait, lui prendrait-il ses fines jambes ou ses longs bras ? Il parcourut les couloirs puis arriva à la pièce où il rangeait les corps.

Il avait déjà une tête, celle de Sébastian Michaelis, un buste, celui de Claude Faustus et maintenant il hésitait...

Les menaces photographiques continuèrent, Hannah reçut deux photos, une de Grell et une autre de Claude...

…

Voilà et un de plus ! Qu'en dites-vous, l'affaire s'éclaircit-elle dans vos esprits ? Je fais une petite aparté pour préciser que j'en suis au chapitre 13 et qu'il y aurait encore beaucoup de péripéties, mais aussi de surprise...alors à votre avis ? Des morts, des survivants... ?

Tout cela dans la suite de l'amour ultime blasphème tome 2, merci d'être toujours aussi là, je vous adore et vous embrasse chaleureusement en ce vendredi soir, bonne soirée et bon week-end ( Dormez-bien ' ) **Tchao:D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : Vérité ! **

Comme vous avez pu le constater je n'ai pas publié cette semaine, car elle était chargée en contrôle ! Mais me voilà, et j'espère que mon travail vous plaira !

Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai bientôt terminé l'écriture de ce tome...il y aura environ 30 chapitres...il faudra être patients !

Joyeuse pâques...le 11 avril c'est mon anniv' ( mdr on s'en fou ! ), bref...

Sans plus tarder je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 9 :

Quelques jours plus tard Ciel n'eut toujours pas de nouvelles. Au point que cela en devint très inquiétant. Il se trouvait en Enfer, et lorsqu'il voulut aller au palais de Grell, on l'interdit d'entrer :

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il, à l'un des gardes.

« Notre maître à été enlevé ! »

Ciel écarquilla les yeux, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Grell. était toujours sous surveillance et qui aurait fait cela ?

Complètement au bord du gouffre, il se dirigea chez Hannah. Arrivé chez elle, il remarqua la présence de son fils qu'il prit dans ses bras.

« Comment allez-vous ? » demanda t-il, en s'asseyant autour de la table.

« ...Je ne sais pas ! Ciel, il faut que tu vois ceci!CJ et moi avons reçu d'étrange et grotesque photographies ! »

Sur ce, Hannah tendit à Ciel deux photos. L'une représentant Sébastian dépourvu de tête et l'autre était Claude...dépourvu de buste.

Il eut des larmes aux yeux et fit un effort considérable pour s'empêcher de vomir.

« C'est...c'est...horrible ! » bégaya t-il.

« Oui...Ils s'en prennent à ceux qu'on connait ! Aujourd'hui encore Grell ! Nous devrions rester tous ensemble ! Installons-nous chez moi, j'ai une grande maison au centre de Londres ! » conseilla CJ

« C'est peut-être une bonne chose ! Ils veulent nous faire souffrir...ces monstres ! » s'énerva Ciel.

« Tes parents ! » corrigea Hannah, exaspérée.

Ciel soupira, il fallait se calmer et trouver d'urgence une solution.

« Je les tuerais, grogna t-il, je suis assez fort pour cela ! »

CJ regarda son père et pensa soudainement :

« S'il faut les piéger...je jouerais l'appat ! »

« Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ? C'est hors de question ! »

« Si ! Je le ferrais que tu le veuilles ou non ! Ils ont tués mon père ! Tu as beau l'avoir oublié mais moi non...Pendant que tu te tapes un certain Conrad, moi je pense aux moments que nous avions passés ensemble... »

Le silence revint. Pour CJ c'était dur et cela faisait très mal. Ciel comprenait et repensait lui aussi aux moments vécus !

« Tu...te tapes qui ? » chuchota Hannah dans le silence.

« Conrad...c'est...BON J'ETAIS EN MANQUE COMPRENEZ-MOI ! »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! » s'énerva CJ, il se leva et sortit.

Ciel se retrouva seul avec Hannah. Il s'en voulait...s'il avait su !

« Nous devrions accepter sa proposition et tu devrais laisser ton fils régler ça ! »

Ciel n'avait plus rien à dire, il était le maillon faible et il en avait marre ! Marre de tout, de lui, de sa vie et que Sébastian ne soit plus là !

«Tres bien ! Faisons comme ça ! Mais s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à n'importe qui, je me ferais un plaisir des les renvoyer d'où ils viennent ! »

« Pense tu que nous serons assez fort ? »

« J'en doute mais autant essayez, tentons le diable... »

Ciel devrait élaborer un plan...vite...très vite !

…

Finalement CJ vint chercher son père chez lui, sauf que celui-ci était accompagné d'une personne qui n'avait pas franchement sa place ici...C'était Conrad bien sûr !

Alors que Ciel s'installa à l'avant, son fils lui dit d'un ton stricte :

« S'il fait une remarque ou un pas de travers...Il vire de chez moi ! »

Ciel hocha le tête et le Dieu s'installa à l'arrière. Hannah le regarda, elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment elle aussi !

Ensuite ils partirent en direction de chez CJ...ignorant que là-bas le danger était présent !

…

voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je publierais la suite la semaine prochaine !

Joyeuses pâques, profitez bien de votre week-end !

Ps : petite info, au mois de Mai je pars en Angleterre alors vous n'aurez pas de chapitre, voilà c'est tout, bisous !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 14 : Souvenir et impact !**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi je vais bien, mais je suis fatigué ! Voici un chapitre plutôt court, conséquence de ma fatigue...Grosses bises

Ps : Sa y est, j'ai un an de plus XD ! A la fin de ce chapitre, petit bonus !

…

La villa de CJ se trouvait au centre de Londres, elle était bleuté et il y vivait avec sa femme, Isabella, et leur fils, Phillps. Ciel s'installa avec Conrad dans une grande chambre couleur saumon. Ils installèrent leurs affaires et Conrad remarqua très vite le stress de son amant.

« Viens là ! » dit-il, en tapotant un coin du lit.

Ciel s'assit pleura doucement dans son cou. Il n'en pouvait plus, obligé de fuir une situation si dure,...mais pourtant si réelle !

« Ton fils n'a pas l'air de m'aimer ! » commenta Conrad.

Il continua, comme pour apaiser l'hybride, par :

« Raconte-moi comment c'était en Enfer quand tu y vivais ! Raconte-moi une de vos histoires à vous trois... »

_**FLASHBACK : **_

L'Enfer était un endroit aux allures blafardes, et qui faisait peur, sauf que de nombreuses personnes y vivaient heureuses. Des démons, ou encore des hybrides...pas d'humain ce serait beaucoup trop risqué ! Parmi eux on pouvait compter sur Ciel Michaelis...autrefois nommé Phantomhive !

C'était dans un repaire qu'on aurait pu qualifier de rocheux...mais tout de même luxueux pour de simple créatures démoniaque !

…

Sébastian, un démon comme les autres vivait dans ce même repaire avec son fils CJ et son mari Ciel. Il fixait ce dernier, allongé comme une larve sur leur lit. Il ne s'était certainement pas remit de la fête d'anniversaire de CJ ou, l'alcool avait tombé à flot !

« Monsieur Ciel Michaelis, vous devriez vous réveiller, car il est bien tard ! » menaça t-il, d'un ton théâtral.

« Tu es pénible Sébastian ! » gémit l'autre en remontant les draps.

« Je le serais encore plus si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses ! »

« Arrête de crier et laisse-moi tranquille...sinon tu seras privé de celle-ci pendant un bout de temps... ! »

Sébastian se mit à rire. CJ fit son entrée dans la chambre et observait la larve vivante qui reposait dans le lit paternel.

« Toujours pas réveillé? » interrogea t-il, son autre père.

« Non ! Il vient même de me priver de... »

Le démon se rendit compte que ce genre de sujet, beaucoup trop personnel, ne concernait pas son fils.

« Bon...Si on laissait l'ivrogne ici ? »

« Hé je suis toujours vivant ! » grogna l'interpellé, en se mettant sur ses deux pieds vacillant. Une migraine profonde régnait au fin fond de son crâne. Il enfila une chemise et s'arrêta devant un Sébastian mort de rire.

Ce dernier s'abstient de rire en voyant la tête de dépravé de l'ivre.

« Toi... » commença celui-ci.

« Quoi moi ? » demanda t-il, en l'attrapant par la taille.

Il le gratifia d'un long sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

« Vous avez de la chance d'être un démon beaucoup plus fort que moi...sinon...NON RIEN ! »

Sur ce, il se dégagea mais Sébastian le rattrapa une nouvelle fois et le plaqua contre un mur. Il posa sa bouche sur le cou de l'hybride, qui s'accrocha fermement aux épaules robustes de Sébastian.

Celui-ci attrapa Ciel par les hanches pour le plaquer sur le lit, et les déshabilla à une vitesse inhumaine. Ciel s'accrocha aux draps en sentant les caresses et autres délices sur sa peau...

Leur amour était profond et réciproque...Pourquoi à t-il fallut que des personnes mal attentionnées fourrent leurs nez là où il ne fallait pas ?

…

Ciel, tout en racontant ce histoire, eut une profonde douleur à la poitrine. Sébastian lui manquait, il n'y pouvait rien.

Il voulait que tout aille vite, retrouver la tête du défunt et le ressusciter...contacter n'importe qui pour cette lourde tâche...peut-être Undertaker !

C'est alors, qu'il fit noir...une panne d'électricité arriva !

Non pas ça, Ciel n'en pouvait plus de cette couleur, pas du noir :

« NON...PAR PITIE MON DIEU ! »

…

Comme je vous l'avais dit...Un chapitre relativement court et j'en suis désolé...

Le bonus que je devais mettre ne sera pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain sans faute...je suis encore désolé de ne pas fournir un travail de qualité, sur ce je vous souhaite un agréable week-end !

Bisous à tout le monde et merci pour vos précédente reviews, amicalement Angélique !


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : La trahison est une chose impardonnable... ! **

Voici le chapitre 11, qui arrive en plein milieu de semaine pour une fois ! Sans plus tarder et sans m'attarder je vous laisse le découvrir :

…

Conrad, Hannah, Ciel, CJ, sa femme et son fils attendaient dans le noir que le courant revient. Cette pénombre faisait froid dans le dos même si elle pouvait être rassurante par moment. Conrad attrapa la main de Ciel et la serra doucement, pour le rassurer.

« Je devrais peut-être aller voir le... » commença CJ

« Non, tu restes ici ! » le coupa son père d'un ton sec, tout en se levant.

CJ le toisa. L'agressivité dominait dans sa voix, ils étaient tous stressés. Ciel alla donc voir le compteur d'électricité. Il appuya sur plusieurs boutons, le courant ne revint pas pour autant.

C'est alors que dans la pénombre en abondance et dans le silence de mort, un mouchoir humide se colla sur son nez. En inhalant Ciel s'échoua à terre, on l'avait intoxiqué. La personne qui venait de passer à l'action était un homme blond, aux yeux bleu-blanc presque invisible et donc la beauté était terriblement foudroyante. Il rigolait tandis que le courant revint...

…

Ciel se réveilla, pâteux et certes un peu sonné. Il se demandait qui lui avait fait ceci. Il regarda autour de lui pour comprendre qu'il était enchaîné à un mur.

Il se trouvait actuellement dans une grande salle où quelque corps reposaient par ci par là...la plupart baignant dans leur propre sang.

Il bougea en voulant bien évidemment s'en aller, chose impossible pour le moment. Les chaînes étaient fermement attachées au mur, un homme blond ainsi que ses parents pénétrèrent dans la pièce. La première réaction qu'eut Ciel était... « Conrad ? »

« Conrad ? » se répéta t-il, de vive voix.

« Je ne suis pas lui, ne me confond pas avec mon frère jumeau...Moi, je suis Ronald Often ! »

Ciel ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi Conrad ne lui en avait pas parler, il enchaîna avec une autre question :

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et...qu'est-ce que mes parents font ici ? »

« Nous sommes ici pour te tuer, mais bien sûr nous tuerons tes proches avant... » répondirent ceux-ci en chœur, comme si pour eux c'était quelque chose de divertissant.

Ils désignèrent quelques corps inertes. Il y aperçu Hannah, CJ, Isabella et Phillps.

« Non, ne le faites rien...vous pouvez me tuer ! Je y suis destiné de toute manière ! »

Soudain, dans un élan et un rapidité inhumaine, Conrad arriva pour gifler Ciel. Celle-ci fut si violente que la victime sentit du sang dans sa bouche.

« Pourquoi ? » gémit-il, en retenant ses larmes.

Conrad semblait réfléchir puis finalement, en s'accroupillant devant lui, il lui cracha au visage :

« Tu as souillé le Tout Puissant en étant amoureux d'un être impure ! Nous voulions te purifier mais,...Il fallait quelque chose de plus divin...supprimer tes amis avant de faire la même chose pour toi ! Mais...ne t'inquiète pas je me suis bien amusé avec toi...mon petit ! »

Tout en continuant son monologue, il lui caressa sa joue puis dériva jusqu'à sa cuisse.

« Lâche-moi ordure ! »

« Eh bien...tu ne disais pas cela avant ! »

Ciel eut une légère envie de meurtre et des mots sales emplirent sa bouche. Conrad avait un plan qui marchait à la perfection pour le moment...IL ne restait plus qu'à dévoiler la 'cerise sur le gâteau'.

« Ronald...fais entrer A-111 ! »

Celui-ci s'exécuta en ouvrant une petite pièce et de celle-ci en sortit un homme, aux cheveux noirs mais il était relativement maigre...Ciel le reconnut, certes avec un peu de difficultés mais...

« Sébastian ? » dit-il, alors que des larmes plus salées les unes des autres perlèrent ses yeux.

…

**Bonus : **

Quand je Cpn 'bonus' c'est une vision bien méliorative, vu qu'il s'agit juste d'un simple sondage ! J'ai terminé le tome 2, il compte en tout 26 chapitres et deux bonus.

C'est en posant mon stylo( eh oui j'écris sur un cahier aussi ^^ ) que je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas quitter le monde que j'avais crée, même mes personnages ( d'ailleurs Ciel, Sébastian et d'autres appartiennent uniquement à Yana Toboso ! ).

Alors voilà, ce sondage est juste là pour m'éclaircir sur un tome 3 qui pourrait voir le jour, car les idées sont là...il ne reste plus que des avis !

A vous de juger, je ne peux pas vous dévoiler la fin du tome 2 mais je peux juste vous dire que les Michaelis vont accueillir un nouveau membre et que Ciel tombera amoureux d'une fille qui hante ses rêves...

Alors...votre verdict ?

Suite la semaine prochaine ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : Concurrence démoniaque...**

Gazaimasu ! C'est moi, voilà je suis en vacances, j'ai beaucoup de révision à faire mais je vais pouvoir continuer à écrire, comme j'aime tant le faire ! Ne me blâmez pas si les chapitres sont lents...Après tout, nous sommes tous un peu feignants ?

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 12...aussi démoniaque soit-il...

…

Ronald Often ouvrit une porte et de celle-ci un homme maigre, aux cheveux noirs poisseux et aux yeux atrocement vitreux. Il semblait lancer des regards méprisant et cyniques au Dieu qui se tenait devant lui. Cet homme n'était personne d'autre que Sébastian... _son Sébastian..._

« Ciel ! »

« Sébastian ! »

Ciel essaya de toute ses forces de se détacher mais n'y parvint pas. Sébastian avait les mains et les pieds enchaînés et tandis qu'il tentait de se diriger vers le prisonnier, les deux Dieux le maîtrisèrent. Ciel n'y croyait pas, ses yeux embués regardaient le démon qu'il croyait mort depuis tellement longtemps.

« Bien, maintenant que... »

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? Je croyais qu'il était mort ! »

« Une question à la fois, mon chéri ! » sourit Conrad, tandis que Rachel et Vincent s'occupaient d'une personne derrière.

Conrad revint près de lui et s'accroupit lentement, comme pour chercher encore des mensonges...tellement de mensonges...

« Pour répondre à tes questions, le A-111 aussi connu sous le nom de Sébastian Michaelis a effectivement été mort...mais nous l'avons ressuscité étant Dieu...cela ne nous pose aucun soucis. Et l'autre est une question sans intérêt ! »

Ciel n'en revenait toujours pas, désormais il savait qu'un Dieu pouvait être plus diabolique. Le divin peut devenir démoniaque s'il atteint trop de perfection.

« Allonge-toi sale déjection des Enfers ! » crièrent ses parents sur un Sébastian affamé et certes un peu effrayé.

Ciel regardait son doux visage devenu pâteux et osseux... tout cela à cause de lui.

« Sébastian NON ! Détache-moi Conrad ! »

Celui-ci eut les lèvres qui s'étirèrent pour former un rictus possesseur tellement déplorable.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter ? Espèce de... »

« Non, je vois que tu n'en a rien à faire, mais comme nous avons passés du temps ensemble j'aurais juste imaginer que tu comprendrais ce que je ressentais... »

Le Dieu resta silencieux un moment, Ciel abritait un espérance...puis finalement Conrad répondit vulgairement :

« Non, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! »

La colère envahi Ciel et il ne retint plus ses mots, aussi vulgaire furent-ils :

« Espèce d'enfoiré, crève sale... »

Conrad n'aimait pas que l'on s'adresse à un Dieu avec un telle vulgarité, alors il mit un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Ciel et l'ignora en se détournant du pauvre prisonnier.

« Bon, maintenant que cet hybride braillard est calmé on va pouvoir commencer ! »

Le Dieu tourna autour du corps enchaîné de Sébastian, inerte et calme. Il prit une lame qu'il arrêta au niveau de sa poitrine. Il l'appuya doucement et c'est lorsque la lame pénétra doucement la chair que Conrad fut percuté par quelqu'un... C'était CJ, il avait saisit une lame plus importante et voulut poignarder le traître...Sauf qu'il esquiva le coup.

« Enfoiré, qu'est-que tu voulais faire à mon père ? » se mit-il à hurler.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, bien que celle-ci fut évidente...

« Hannah, réveille-toi ! »

Celle-ci, allongée par terre, se réveilla en trombe et se dirigea vers les trois autres. Isabella alla vers elle pour l'aider à en finir.

Ciel observait les combats CJ semblait en avantages, mais pas les filles. Il fallait qu'il les aide...Au loin, il put voir Phillps qui observait la scène avec ses yeux d'enfant de 10 ans. Il devait trouver cela grotesque...se battre pour un honneur, pour une destinée, et pour un amant.

Ciel l'appela doucement, toujours souffrant du coup précédemment encaissé. Phillps le regarda et s'approcha à pas de loups. Il le libéra difficilement et Ciel put enfin se mettre debout, bien que ses articulations le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Il se retrouva alors confronté à bien plus ardu...Grell . et Claude Faustus...ils semblaient avoir subit un lavage de cerveaux.

Le dilemme commença alors pour Ciel, agir vite il lui faudrait...

…

Et voili voilou un chapitre ! Qu'en pensez vous, cette affaire se terminera t-elle bien selon vous ? Bisouille !


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 : Dilemme ! **

Gazaimasu ! Voici le chapitre 13 tout frais, comme vous l'aimez ! Je remercie une nouvelle fois mes revieweuses de caractères et encore une fois, particulièrement ma Nais, qui se reconnaîtra j'en suis sûr, elle me suit depuis le tome 1 et est toujours là, à chaque nouveau chapitre ! Alligato...Doumo-Alligato !

Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, aussi diabolique soit-il :

…

Grell., connu aussi sous le nom de Satan Roi Des Enfers regardait Ciel en ne désirant qu'une seule chose : Tuer la source de soucis considérable !

Claude, lui, observait d'un air méprisant Phillps, qui se tenait derrière Ciel. Les mots ou quelques sortes de paroles ne leur feraient pas voir raison, juste la violence, mais pour Ciel qu'importe : Amis ou pas amis, ils voulaient défendre et ou tuer ceux qui voudront lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

« Je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur alors, je serais de vous...Je retournerais d'où je viens ! » commença t-il, sûr de lui.

Après tout, il avait devant lui le Roi Des Enfers, ce n'était pas de la rigolade et puis ce n'était qu'un simple hybride, seul face à deux créatures puissantes. Quelques rires retentirent tandis qu'il remarqua qu'Hannah et Isabella étaient en difficultés !

« Tu entends ça Claude ? Un gnome nous donnes des ordres...Écoute moi bien _little_ Phantomhive, nous allons te tuer et le gamin derrière toi par la même occasion ! »

Ils avaient donc bien eu un lavage de cerveaux, car Claude était l'ami de Ciel, mais comme il venait de le dire, même s'il s'agissait d'un ami, il ne plierait pas.

L'hybride ne fut même pas touché par la froideur de ces paroles, et cela commença sévèrement à l'énerver. Alors qu'il s'approcha des deux 'morts' il ressentit de drôles de vibrations... Que lui arrivait-il ?

Autour de lui, un mystérieux parfum de danger régnait. Le silence tomba dans la pièce tandis que Ciel se sentait toujours anormal. Ses mains se transformèrent en deux choses visqueuses à ongles noirs et longs, sur sa droite son symbole apparaissait. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, ses simples baskets se transformèrent en deux longues bottes sensuelles et fourchues à talons aiguilles. Puis ses cheveux étaient plus foncés.

Tandis qu'il se transformait pour la première fois, une vague poudreuse l'enveloppait, tout autour de lui, comme un bouclier.

Il était dangereux et personne n'oserait le regarder de travers ni s'en prendre à sa famille. Il s'approcha lentement des deux démons et en ne serait-ce que quelques coups, ils furent à terre.

« Alors ? Je suis toujours un gnome ? » rigola t-il, en observant ses griffes aiguisées.

Une fois terminé avec eux, il alla aider Isabella et Hannah. Il attrapa rapidement sa mère par le cou pour la réduire en bouillie et, avec ses griffes, coupa son père en plusieurs morceaux. La chair retomba par terre, il la fixa ostensiblement. Son apparence était plutôt féline, comme Sébastian les adorent tant.

Les deux femmes, précedemment en difficultés le remercièrent et finirent Ronald, impuissant face aux deux démones.

Alors qu'il voulut aider son fils, qui se battait contre Conrad, celui-ci le poignarda... et CJ tomba à terre, une flaque visqueuse se dessinant dans son dos.

« CJ » s'écria Ciel en voyant son fils ainsi.

Il tenta de la rejoindre mais Conrad le bouscula. Ce dernier saisit son fils par la gorge, ses pieds pendant dans le vide et ses gémissements de douleurs retentirent encore.

« Conrad, lâche-le ! Je te laisserais me tuer, faire n'importe quoi avec moi, mais pitié, lâche-le ! »

Ciel se serait mit à genoux s'il le fallait, juste pour supplier le Dieu. Conrad, bizarrement laissa CJ et s'approcha de Ciel qui fermait ses yeux.

Il caressa son visage puis murmura des paroles inaudible...Ce n'était ni du Français, ni de l'Anglais, ni du Japonais, Ciel ne pouvait donc pas comprendre.

Quelques secondes après, Conrad se recula et regarda Ciel. Ronald, Rachel et Vincent étaient mort. Sébastian guettait le corps et Hannah était prête au cas ou.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Et pourquoi rigolait-il bon sang ?

« Que m'as tu fais ? » demanda Ciel, en sentant une douleur à sa poitrine.

Conrad rigolait encore tandis que Ciel tomba à genoux, douloureux en attendant sa réponse.

« Dans moins d'une heure tu vas t'évanouir et te réveiller sur une île de ma création, remplit de créature, elles aussi de ma création, et tu y seras...en humain ! »

Il se plia en quatre, cela n'avait rien d'hilarant, c'était tout bonnement grotesque de rigoler pour une chose aussi tragique...parce que oui, il fallait l'avouer...Ciel allait certainement mourir !

Désormais chaque secondes sont importantes, le compte à rebours a déjà commencé...

…

Je sais, je suis vraiment malsaine, mais j'espère quand même que ce chapitre ( que je trouve tout de même plus long ) vous plaira ! Laissez vos reviews, bisous et bon week-end !

**L'amour ultime blasphème TOME 2**

**chapitre 14, la semaine prochaine...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 : Compte à rebours ! **

Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Me voilà, je ne devais pas publier aujourd'hui, puis je me suis accordée une petite pause dans mes révisions pour spécialement publier un chapitre !

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira...sans plus tarder je vous laisse le découvrir et remercie amicalement lisa chan pour sa gentillesse, voilà :

…

Tandis que Conrad s'en allait en courant, Ciel restait immobile, sans voix par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Dans mois d'une heure il serait sur une île, crée par Conrad, avec des créatures de sa création, en humain...Donc par de surprise, elles voudraient certainement dévorer l'humain qu'il serait ! Mais qu'allait-il faire bon sang ?

Il concentra son attention sur CJ qui était assit contre un mur, souffrant par l'unique blessure portée. Il regardait son père, inquiet tandis que Sébastian s'occupait de lui.

« Ça va fils ? » lui demanda Sébastian.

« C'est plutôt à papa que tu devrais demander ça ! » s'écria le jeune hybride, en désignant Ciel qui fixait le sol.

Sébastian s'approcha de lui et chercha son regard. Pour Ciel, s'en était trop ! Il se lâcha et pleura dans le cou du démon qui lui tapota gentillement le crâne. Ciel était heureux de le revoir, sain et sauf, et non pas démembré ! Mais triste aussi, car dans à peine 40 minutes, ce rêve serait de nouveau brisé.

Sébastian saisit le visage fin de Ciel et l'embrassa, l'hybride lécha et goutta avidement les lèvres de son mari. Il s'accrocha à son cou, l'embrassant encore, et continuant de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet homme, ce démon qu'il aimait depuis tellement longtemps.

CJ semblait heureux en regardant ses parents se retrouver, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour aider Ciel qui n'allait pas tarder à les quitter.

Sébastian rompit le baiser et regarda tendrement Ciel. Là, il lui promis qu'il ferait tout, quitte à mourir... :

« Je te promet que nous te délivrons de cet endroit, je te le promet mon amour... »

Bien que cela sonnait comme un adieu, Ciel lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« Ai Shiteru Sébastian ! »

Et sur ces mots, il se lova dans le cou de Sébastian pour lui promettre de revenir...

…

« Bon, comment cela va t-il se dérouler ? » demanda Sébastian, serrant les mains de son hybride à qui il restait à peine 20 minutes. Celui-ci serra les siennes à son tour et réfléchit.

Tout le monde était assit par terre, en ronde, attendant certes l'impact mais aussi que quelqu'un trouve une solution.

« Je l'ignore totalement, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il doit y avoir un moyen pour en ressortir ! »

« Nous l'espérons ! » souffla Isabella, pour elle-même, en serrant son fils, Phillps dans ses bras.

« Il faudra trouver un moyen pour communiquer ! » proposa Ciel, en guise de soulagement.

« Par télépathie , les démons et hybride en sont capables ! » sourit Sébastian, content d'avoir trouvé quelque chose.

Ciel, au risque de gâcher son bonheur, rappela :

« Le soucis c'est que je serais humain ! »

Sébastian s'interdit de sourire désormais, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose ? Le silence revint, la situation actuelle était lourde et extrêmement pesant...Sébastian chercha, encore, mais en vain.

« Je vais partir à la recherche de Conrad pour l'obliger à nous aider, j'irais une fois que Ciel sera... » grogna Sébastian.

« Et s'il ne le faisait pas ? » suggéra CJ

« Pressons plus que dix petites minutes ! » s'affola Ciel.

Mais toujours rien, Ciel réfléchit à ce qu'il devrait faire pendant que les autres le délivre...car déjà le compte à rebours avait commencé.

…

Il était debout, Sébastian à sa gauche ( allez savoir pourquoi ^^ ) et CJ à sa droite...Une minute voilà ce qu'il lui restait. Déjà, tandis que les secondes s'écoulaient, sa migraine revint et une affreuse douleurs à sa poitrine persistait.

**10 , 9 , 8 …**

« Nous te le promettons ! » dit Sébastian, le serrant plus fort encore.

**7 , 6 , 5 , 4 ,**

« Nous te le promettons ! »

**3 , 2 , 1...**

« Ciel ! » cria t-il.

Celui-ci avait fermé ses yeux et voilà que son corps s'échoua au sol. Il le savait, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, plus rien ne serait pareil !

Un choix s'offrait à lui désormais :

**La vie ou la mort ? **

…

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Allez, au revoir à la semaine prochaine et merci à toutes BISOUIILLLLE PAR MILLLIIIIERRRSSSS 3 !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15 : Début ! **

Coucou ! Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews, elles m'ont faites très plaisir et j'espère en avoir de nouveau ! Je vous embrasse, et sans plus tarder je vous laisse découvrir la suite...aussi diabolique soit-elle:3 :

…

Il faisait chaud, vraiment très chaud. Ciel ouvrit ses yeux et il avait déjà très soif, son corps était en sueur. Il était allongé sur du sable fin et brûlant, et devant lui il y avait de l'eau à perte de vue. Tandis que derrière lui...Des arbres en tout genre et des drôles de bruits.

Que devrait-il faire pendant que les autres cherchaient une solution ? Survivre ? Il n'en savait rien ! Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que son statut d'humain est un réel handicap.

Il sentait son cœur battre, chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, sa bouche était pâteuse, sèche et son estomac gargouillait. Ici, sur le sable il semblait en sécurité mais ne l'était pas du tout.

N'importe qu'elle parcelle de cette île était infestée de créatures toutes crées par Conrad. Mais qu'entendait-il réellement par créatures ? Et comment un endroit pareil pouvait exister ?

« Bon déjà pour survivre il faut me rassasier ! »

Il marcha doucement, ses pieds frôlèrent le sable, le chatouillant entre ses doigts de pied. Il ouvrit sa chemise légère blanche et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la forêt. Des arbres si grands et si beaux !

Il s'avança dans celle-ci, prudent. Mais il priait aussi,...pour que Sébastian vient vite le chercher.

Ciel marcha dans la forêt, y croisa de drôles de bêtes qui, étrangement, préféraient rester dans l'ombre. Il s'aventura toute la journée sans jamais rien trouver à manger...ni d'eau d'ailleurs.

Il s'installa contre un rocher afin de se reposer et c'est lorsqu'il commença à fermer ses yeux, des cris retentirent.

Au loin, il découvrit un feu avec des silhouettes tout autour. Il n'osait pas s'approcher, et si c'était dangereux ? Finalement, il céda à la tentation et se cacha derrière un buisson. Il y avait trois hommes, plutôt costauds et deux filles. L'une blonde et l'autre brune à la peau mate.

Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Ciel, ce fut la jeune fille blonde...On aurait dit :

« Lizzy ? »

Le trio mangeait devant elles, tandis qu'elles les observaient, affamées, accrochées à un arbre ! Ciel voulut s'avancer pour mieux voir mais il marcha sur une branche...qui craqua !

« Vous avez entendu ? »

« Encore une des ces drôles de bestioles ! » grogna un des hommes à la peau bronzée, se levant en attrapant son fusil.

Là, Ciel n'osait plus bouger, il était prit dans le piège. Tandis qu'un des hommes guettait avec son fusil, les deux autres firent le tour. Ciel n'avait pas d'autres choix, ni d'issues que de sortir...pour se rendre.

…

« Connor ! Regarde ce que l'on a trouvé! Il nous espionnait ! »

Ciel s'était fait prendre, il avait trébuché. Le gros blond tournait autour de lui et, brusquement, l'assomma avec son fusil...

Ciel se réveilla avec une douleur à la tête, et dans sa bouche un liquide salé l'emplissait. Il ouvrit ses yeux et remarqua qu'il faisait noir tandis que le feu brûlait encore un peu. Les trois gros hommes dormaient autour de celui-ci et les deux jeunes femmes l'observaient.

Il y avait Lizzy et donc la femme à la peau mate :

« Ciel ? C'est bien toi ? Je dois être en train de rêver ! » commença Elizabeth.

Lizzy avait de longs cheveux et semblait avoir grandi. Elle était plutôt belle et portait une robe rose bonbon. Ciel la détaillait, il est vrai que le hasard et la coïncidence jouait beaucoup dans sa vie, ces derniers temps...

« Elizabeth, que fais-tu ici ? Et depuis quand ? »

« Depuis hier, moi et Christie sommes arrivées en même temps mais ces hommes nous ont

enlevé et profité de nous ! »

Ciel se rendit alors compte que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Lizzy s'était lorsqu'elle avait voulu se confesser à l'église.

« Donc...Christie...vous êtes une amie de Lizzy ? »

« Je suis sage femme ! » se présenta t-elle

Ciel savait très bien ce que tout cela voulait dire, mais la blonde changea de sujet... :

« Et toi ? Comment as-tu fais pour arriver ici ? »

« Un homme blond m'a lancé un sort ! »

« Tous comme à nous ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va nous délivrer d'ici ! » les rassura Ciel.

Elles sursautèrent, soudain

« Qui ? »

« Ma famille ! »

« Ta famille...tu es marié Ciel ? » demanda Lizzy, un ton joyeux empreignant sa voix.

Ciel acquiesça, ne voulant pas en parler.

« Comment s'appelle t-elle ? »

« Euh...Sébastian Michaelis, je m'appelle Ciel Michaelis désormais ! Et j'ai un fils... CJ»

Lizzy, contente termina par :

« Bon eh bien comptons sur eux ! »

…

_Pendant ce temps !_

…

Sébastian qui voulu abandonner ses recherches , s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa Conrad.

« Toi ? Pourquoi fais-tu du mal à ma famille ? Tu ne nous connais même pas ! »

Conrad sourit, dévoilant au fur et à mesure sa double apparence :

« Oh que si tu me connais Sébastian Michaelis...Je suis...Undertaker... ! »

…

**To be continued... ! **

Niiark Niiark ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre !

J'ai pensé vous faire découvrir un petit extrait du tome 3...dites-moi ce que vous en pensez pour le prochain chapitre...

A la semaine prochaine...Je vous adore tout simplement !


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou ! **

Je suis ici, non pas pour publier un chapitre mais pour vous prévenir que dans les deux semaines qui suivent je ne publierais pas !

Pourquoi donc ? Allez vous me demander !

Eh bien parce que la première semaine je pars en voyage en Angleterre...Eh oui;D !

Et que la seconde semaine j'ai une épreuve du brevet histoire des arts beaucoup de révisions pour le brevet à effectuer et que j'ai un diplôme un peu spécial ( ASSR 2 ) !

Il n'y aurait donc pas de publication cette semaine, alors je vous dis à dans 3 semaines, soyez bien là lors du retour maléfique de Ciel et Sébastian mdr ^^

Sébastian : arrête de te faire de la pub !

Moi : N'importe...qu...qu'est-tu fiches ici ? Mdr ^^

Bon, sur ce je vous laisse, à très bientôt !

Je vous embrasse, sincèrement et respectueusement !

**Ps : **pour ne pas changer, je publierais une partie 4 de Retrouvailles dès mon retour !

**Ps2 : **Et aussi la suite de Vampire Love Human !

Allez cette fois-ci au revoir, je reviens bientôt, soyez là !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 16 : Liens ! **

Re ! Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps ! Trop longtemps ! Je profite d'une après-midi de liberté pour publier ! J'espère que vous me suivrez toujours, malgré ma lenteur !

Merci pour toutes les reviews, et sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 16 :

…

**FLASHBACK : **

L'église où Ciel Phantomhive exerçait son métier se trouvait dans un petit village. Sébastian avait passé une nouvelle fois la nuit avec lui. Il allait bien, était amoureux et avait même une âme sous réserve...Et cette âme...était d'un pur délice ! Il monta en Enfer, sifflotant pour prouver que dans sa vie :...Tout allait bien !

En marchant dans les repères rocheux, il croisa un Undertaker pas toujours comme les autres.

« Sébastian ! Tiens, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, mais toi tu as l'air... »

« Quoi ? Oh ça ! Je viens de me faire passer un savon par Grell ! »

Sébastian rigola. Undertaker était quelqu'un de calme, de raisonné et jamais on ne lui reprochait quoi que ce soit !

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » demanda Sébastian, intruigué.

« Rien de bien important...mais et toi ? Tu reviens 'd'en bas' ? »

« Oui, j'étais avec Ciel ! »

« Je devine ça! Tu as l'air comblé ces derniers temps ! »

« Je le suis, nous passons du bon temps ensemble ! »

Les deux amis allaient bien, Undertaker avait déjà rencontré Ciel et l'aimait bien...même trop peut-être !

« Je lui ai proposé de venir ce soir...Tu n'as qu'à venir dans notre repère aussi ! »

Undertaker sourit tout en acquiesant.

…

Le lendemain :

…

Sébastian tenait la main de Ciel qui avait toujours aussi peur de cet endroit mais aussi du roi de ce royaume . Ciel portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noire en toile. Ici, il faisait froid et il frissonnait un peu. Sébastian lui frottait le dos pour calmer ses tremblements. En arrivant dans son repère, le démon prévint l'humain qu'il allait pouvoir manger car Hannah lui avait préparé quelque chose. Ciel salua Hannah, Claude et Undertaker.

Les démons...et l'humain discutèrent longuement. Undertaker admirait chaque mots qui sortaient de la bouche sensuelle de l'humain. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée que Ciel soit à Sébastian...l'obsédait ! Il le désirait, le voulait sans aucune fioritures.

…

Lorsque tout le monde s'en alla, Sébastian porta Ciel jusqu'à son lit en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il l'allongea tout en le déshabillant. Ciel suffoquant et excité faisait de même. Une fois nus, ils laissèrent libres court à leurs sentiments, comme ils le faisaient depuis déjà plusieurs nuits consécutives.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Ciel s'écroula sur le torse de Sébastian, en sueur, en murmurant :

« Tu y vas de plus en plus fort ! »

En guise de réponse, Sébastian sourit et caressa les cheveux de son amant. Ciel fermait ses yeux tout en sentant néanmoins les mains de son démon dériver.

« Sébastian, j'aimerais dormir maintenant ! » bailla Ciel, épuisé.

Ce dernier embrassa son front et laissa l'humain dormir. Chose qui pour lui, était totalement inutile. Heureux et certes un peu fou !

Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que la trahison était dominante dans l'amitié qu'Undertaker lui portait ?

…

**FIN FLASHBACK. **

…

Sébastian était rouge de haine, Conrad se tenait debout devant lui et continuait son monologue, jusqu'à l'avoir terminé.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu faire cela...Mais tu l'avais beaucoup trop souillé et je le désirais ! L'envie et le besoin de le purifier devenait obsessionnel ! »

Conrad tremblait, frissonnait en repensant à la nuit, au baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Ciel...

« Ce qui me rassure c'est que j'ai pu le purifier de l'intérieur, entrer en lui, le prendre pendant tout une nuit ! »

« Quoi ? » le coupa Sébastian, en s'approchant de lui en colère.

Sébastian n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son Ciel à lui avait...mais pour le moment il s'en fichait, il voulait juste réduire cette pourriture en cendres. Conrad semblait prêt pour un duel...Sébastian aussi malgré que en lui le doute persistait...

…

**Continued on chapter 17**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, désole s'il n'est pas super et certes un peu court ! Bisous, et encore merci pour tout !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 17 : Solution ! **

Merci pour vos reviews, et désolé de ne pas avoir pu publier avant ! J'ai eu un méga problème d'ordi, mais bon; ça c'est ma vie ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je continue l'écriture et vous vous dites...c'est étrange le rating M est passé rating T...Je le sais et c'est normal, car toutes les FF rating M vont êtes supprimées !

Bref, trève de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir la suite, qui, je l'espère vous plaira :

...

Conrad claqua des doigts et le voilà en Undertaker. Il souriait malicieusement, faisant clairement voir à son adversaire qu'il n'avait aucune chance ! Sauf que Sébastian y croyait car il avait l'arme la plus puissante...L'amour qu'il portait en lui pour Ciel. Les deux hommes commençèrent alors un duel sans merci...

...

Ciel s'était endormi et en ouvrant une nouvelle fois ses yeux, il remarqua sans surprise qu'il était toujours accroché à l'arbre ! Mais que diable faisait Sébastian ? Avait-il réussit à rattraper Conrad ? Celui-ci voudrait-il collaborer ?

Il souffla et sentit son ventre gargouiller ! Elizabeth et Christie dormaient...il remarqua en effet la bosse au ventre de Lizzy, elle était donc enceinte ! Qui pouvait-être le père ? Ciel espèrait qu'elle irait bien, tout comme son bébé !

Soudain, les trois gros hommes qui avaient disparu revinrent et s'aperçurent que le futile prisonnier qu'était Ciel, s'était réveillé.

" Tiens, Roméo tu es réveillé ? "

"Qule âge as-tu Roméo ?" rigola l'homme noir, en poursuivant après Connor qui semblait être le chef du trio.

Ciel hésita, affamé, puis dit :

" J'ai 16 ans !"

Oui, 16 ans depuis déjà un moment. L'éternité ne le vieillisait pas !

"Eh bien...tu es mignon ! Et tu as un corps plutôt unique et cette pâleur porcelaine !" le détailla Connor.

Ciel n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle comme s'il était de la vulgaire marchandise.

"Ces cheveux...à la fois luxueux et brillant..."continua l'autre.

Cela, pour parler vulgairement, emmerdait l'humain. Il se mit à rire, ignorant les hommes, qui, intrigués par ce comportemment le regardèrent :

"Qu'est-ce que tu as sale inhumain ?"

"Inhumain dites-vous ! C'est étrange parce que lorsque ma famille arrivera...vous pleurerez !"

Connor, énervé par les propos de l'humain, lui tacla l'estomac. Celui-ci toussa et continua de rigoler...

Pendant ce temps

...

Le combat mi-démoniaque, mi-divin continuait. Undertaker semblait en avantage, normal vu l'état de Sébastian. Il était affamé et blessé à de multiples endroits. Undertaker attrapa Sébastian par la gorge et l'envoya brusquement valser en arrière. Le démon s'écroula à terre, et sans grande douleur sentit des os de son corps se briser.

Il repensa à Ciel tandis qu'Undertaker s'approchait. Il aperçut soudainement trois mèches de cheveux bleus cendrés avec du sang, là, pendu au cou du Dieu. Peut-être que si Sébastian avait ce collier, il pourrait romptre le sort et faire revenir Ciel.

D'un geste rapide Sébastian se releva et attrapa le collier. Tout de suite Undertaker semblait...faible ?

"Alors ? Que faut-il faire avec cela ?" rigola le démon.

Undertaker avait perdu beaucoup de sa force car en réalité, il avait prit les pouvoirs de Ciel.

"Rends-moi ça MICHAELIS !"demanda Undertaker en tendant une main vers l'interpellé.

Sébastian s'amusait et d'un geste beaucoup trop rapide, il plaqua Undertaker contre un mur en le saisissant par le cou. :

"Je repose ma question..."

"Plutôt mourir que te le dire !" cracha le Dieu.

Sébastian ressera sa prise.

"Tu es sûr ? Dépêche-toi, ma patience a atteint ses limites.

Sur ce, il pointa un poing ravageur vers lui mais lorsque ce dernier fut à 2 mm du visage de Conrad, il dit :

"Bon, très bien !"

Sébastian sourit " Accroche-toi Ciel !" pensa t-il.

Il rejetta Undertaker au sol et celui-ci le regarda d'un air méprisant. Le démon faisait tourner le collier entre ses doigts. Il caressa les mèches, comme il l'aurait fait pour Ciel. Le Dieu, affaibli, blessé et seul n'avait pas d'autres choix... Il devait parler :

"Il faut briser les mèches !"

Sans aucune difficultés, Sébastian s'éxécuta...mais cela lui semblait trop bizarre, trop facile...

"Il y a une autre chose, je suis sûr !" s'énerva le démon en marchant vers Undertaker.

Il hésita, mais voyant l'être menaçant s'avancer, il brédouilla :

"Oui...il faut..."

"Oui, j'écoute ! Tu veux peut-être que je te force à parler ?"

"Il faut tuer celui qui a lancé le sort !"

Sébastian sourit. Finalement délivrer son mari était une chose plutôt drôle et qui lui plaisait. Le démon s'avança, tout en se transformait, laissant à découvert sa disgrassieuse apparence. Il s'approcha, avec ses bottes aiguilles, et en un coup ce fut réglé de cette histoire.

Tout le monde avait souffert, maintenant il fallait voir si Ciel revenait et si l'ordure n'avait pas menti...

To be continued on chapter 18...

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Sincèrement, je trouve que ce chapitre est décevant ! Bon, je vous laisse, à la semaine prochaine...bisous à toutes ( et tous accesoirement !)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 18 : Dérive de la part de Ciel.**

Coucou, un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir, moi je le trouve plutôt réussi ( mais court ) , après chacun ses avis !

J'en profite pour passer une petite info, dans deux semaines je passe le Brevet, et je vais donc beaucoup réviser. Alors, dans les deux semaines qui suivront je ne publierais certainement pas...Apréciez pleinement ce chapitre, je vous embrasse, et sans plus tarder je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, qui je l'espère...vous fera plaisir :

...

Ciel s'était subitement évanoui, sa tête lui faisait mal et son corps se tordait de douleur. Il avait sommeil, faim et soif. Il se réveilla dans un lieu sombre, sur des genoux confortables mais osseux et la première chose qu'il vit fut Sébastian.

Il sourit. Comme toujours il avait réussi et en était fier. Il lui attrapa la main tandis qu'Hannah arriva avec un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau. Il sauta littéralement dessus. Sébastian expliqua que grâce à la mort de Conrad ( qui était Undertaker en réalité ) tout les prisonniers étaient retournés chez eux.

Un grand 'ouf' pour Elizabeth emplit Ciel. Sans plus tarder, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

...

Ciel avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait rester avec Sébastian et faire la plus grosse grace matinée de toute sa vie. Son démon avait rit à ces propos. A peine étaient-ils arrivés sur le pas de la porte, qu'ils s'embrassèrent déjà. Sébastian porta l'humain pour l'allonger sur leur lit.

Il le déshabilla lentement, Ciel gémissant aux moindres caresses. Le démon durcit très vite et s'enfonça dans son bien-aimé. Après plusieurs va et viens, il se déversa à l'intérieur de l'humain.

Celui-ci gémit encore plus lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de son démon autour de son entre-jambe. Il s'y déversa à son tour et s'endormit aussitôt après...( Vite fait bien fait ;D )

Sébastian allait bien, très bien. Dans ses bras reposait l'être aimé qui dormait tel un ange. Ciel était de nouveau humain et voudrait certainement redevenir hybride. Ce pauvre humain qui n'avait que 16 ans, ce pauvre garçon sans famille...ce pauvre prêtre, cet impure...Ciel Phantomhive aimait un démon et sous peu était devenu Ciel Michaelis.

Sébastian ne voulait plus se séparer de lui, alors il le blottit fort dans ses bras, et fermit ses paupières...

...

Ce sont des rires pour la plupart familliers qui réveillèrent Ciel. Il gémit et ouvrit ses yeux difficilement. Il était chez lui, enfin, le revoilà, tranquillement ! Il soupira puis sourit, une délicieuse odeur lui emplit les narines, faisant ainsi gargouiller son ventre.

Il s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea à la cuisine, tout en suivant l'odeur majestueuce. Là, il y découvrit CJ, Isabella, Phillps, Hannah et Claude qui se tenaient amoureusement par la main.

" Papa !" s'écria son fils en lui sautant au cou.

"CJ" soupira Ciel, soulagé, et en le serrant très fort. Il remarqua un bandage mais rien de grave. Il se surprit même à pleurer.

En relevant son regard, il ne voyait rien d'autre que lui. Sébastian le déshabillait du regard, lui lançant des coups d'oeil torrides. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de rougir bêtement.

CJ défit l'étreinte et se dirigea vers la nourriture que son père faisait glisser dans une assiette. Isabella et Phillps s'installèrent à leur tour. Ciel s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Sébastian qui lui lançait des regards typiquement pervers, comme il savait le faire à sa manière.

"Bon, nous voilà débarasser d'une lourde tâche" soupira CJ.

Ciel voulut dire quelque chose mais c'est à ce moment la que la main de Sébastian se posa sur sa cuisse. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

Le déjeuner était cool, on rigolait, on discutait mais Ciel avait depuis un petit moment une idée qui le tracassait.

"Euh...je voulais vous parler d'un truc !" dit-il alors que tout le monde le regarda.

Il hésita, à vrai dire ce n'était pas un sujet simple.

"Je...avant ma retransformation, j'aimerais..."

Sébastian le regarda intensément plus serra sa main.

"J'aimerais boire de nouveau ton sang...pour qu'on puisse avoir un nouvel enfant ! Et comme pour la naissance de CJ, tu me retransformerai ensuite...maintenant que tu sais comme on fait !"

Sébastian semblait surpris, tout comme CJ ! Hannah et Claude ne disaient rien tandis que l'inquiètude emplit Ciel...

**Allait-il bien le prendre ?**

**...**

**To be continued on chapter 19**

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus, je vous laisse, toute en légereté ! Tchao et grosses bisouilles à tous !


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 19 : Débat enfantin.**

Coucou, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je profite d'une après-midi de libre pour publier...J-2 avant le brevet, je le passe le Jeudi et Vendredi...Normalement ça devrait aller ! Je vous embrasse, et sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 19 :

...

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce n'avait rien de gênant, mais ce sont les yeux furtifs de Sébastian qui l'étaient. Prenait-il Ciel pour un suicidaire ? La naissance de CJ avait été mortelle pour lui...Soudain, alors qu'on ne s'y attendait plus, CJ s'écria :

"Je pourrais avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur ? Mais c'est super !"

Enthousiasme partagé par Isabella, aussi. Seulement, Sébastian vint rompre cet instant, en les informant de ce qu'il s'était passé :

"Tu crois que c'est super ! Ce jour là...J'ai vu ton père mourir et je n'ai rien pu faire...!" murmura Sébastian.

CJ n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire, et l'apprendre comme ça. Quelques interrogations lui vinrent à l'esprit :

"Comment est-il revenu à la vie ?"

"C'est...Undertaker...ou...Conrad...!"

Sébastian resta silencieux un moment, il ne pouvait pas repenser à cela. CJ lui, se rendit compte ce que cela impliquait :

"Alors ? Vous ne pourrez plus avoir d'enfant ?"

"La question ne se pose même pas !"soupira Ciel, en avalant ses dernières bouchées qui lui restait dans son assiette.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il en avait très envie, oui, pouvoir donner à nouveau vie à un être deception...un être...Seulement, cette envie ne semblait pas réciproque, même s'il savait à quoi il s'exposait.

Doucement, il se mit à penser à Elizabeth ; Allait-elle bien ? Et son bébé ? Qui était l'heureux futur père ?

Alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement, CJ vint le voir et lui caressa les cheveux.

"Je suis désolé ! Je t'assure que cela m'aurais fait grandement plaisir !"

Ciel approuvait. Il se releva, il devrait pouvoir affronter cela, et finalement...Il décida d'enfiler son pardessus et d'aller prendre l'air...

...

Sur la place Chill's Rodding se trouvait un bar. Ciel, toujours malheureux s'y hasarda. En réalité, il voulait réfléchir au moyen de trouver quelqu'un qui lui permettrait l'eventualité d'avoir de nouveau un enfant. Il commanda une bière, et s'installa au fond. Là où personne n'oserait l'embêter. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse et qui portait des vêtements accordés vint s'installer là, juste en face de lui.

Elle sourit à Ciel. Celui-ci remarqua bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'une démone aux yeux rouges, et qu'elle était certainement venu le saluer à cause de l'odeur de son sang.

"Bonjour, tu es mignon !"

Ciel lui sourit en guise de réponse, mais il n'avait pas envie de discuter, de plus avec une démone dont on ne pouvait peut-être pas tirer de confiance.

"Tu n'es pas très bavard ? Je m'appelle Alice...Alice Sora..."

"Ciel...Ciel Michaelis !" se présenta t-il, à son tour.

En lui faisant une poignée de main, Alice s'arrêta à son alliance.

"Tu es marié ?" demanda t-elle, alors que dans sa voix, la curiosité dominait.

Elle but une gorgée de bière. C'est à ce moment que Ciel remarqua ses cros, elle avait chassée recemment. Il n'était qu'un simple humain, la vigilence devrait être son amie.

"Oui...et toi ?" répondit-il.

"Non...pas pour le moment...Je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne personne !"

"Oh...je vois !"

Celle-ci rougit un peu à ce moment, et avoua :

"Je suis gay...lesbienne si tu préfères !"

Ciel fut étonné par le ton sec qu'elle abordait :

"Moi...aussi !" poursuit-il.

La démone lui sourit, laissa paraître ses cros, une nouvelle fois.

"Comment s'appelle t-il ?"

Ciel commença à en avoir marre de toutes ces questions, elle était terriblement curieuse et ça l'inquiètait...Puis finalement il avoua l'identité de son mari :

"Sébastian Michaelis !"

Alice sursauta, surprise. Sébastian était un homme ténébreux et mystérieux...Comment pouvait-il se retrouver avec un simple humain ?

"Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'inquièta Ciel.

Elle hésita, puis décida de faire confiance à l'humain :

"Sébastian...est mon frère !"

...

Alors ? Comment trouvez vous ce nouveau chapitre ? La suite soit, vendredi ou la semaine prochaine ! Je vous embrasse mes démones, bisouilles !


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 20 : Alice Sora Michaelis ! **

Bonjour, je suis enfin en vacances alors j'essaierais de publier plus souvent. J'ai enfin passé le brevet et j'ai trouvé ça très simple ( même les mathématiques alors ^^ ). J'ai les résultats le 11 juillet...J'ai hâte !

Bref, je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre...Ah et j'allais oublier : MERCI ENCORE POUR VOS REVIEWS.

...

"Sébastian...est...mon frère !"

Ciel essayait de comprendre mais devait avouer qu'il avait du mal. Sébastian n'en avait jamais parlé, il disait toujours qu'il n'avait pas eu de famille...mise à part Ciel, CJ, Hannah et Claude.

De son côté, Alice n'y croyait pas non plus ! Sébastian qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis que leur parents l'avait vendu à une vulgaire famille d'ivrogne. Si elle aurait pu, elle aurait pleuré. Hélàs, son statut de démone devint un handicap.

Elle se mit alors à regarder son beau-frère et pensa que Sébastian lui avait peut-être révelé son statut de démon.

"Bon, Ciel ! Tu voudrais bien m'inviter chez vous ?"

...

Sur le chemin Ciel avait parlé avec Alice. Celle-ci lui révela beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait.

En rentrant chez lui, il dit à Alice de patienter quelques secondes dehors, afin qu'il previenne Sébastian. Il alla au salon et trouva un démon occupé.

"Tu as cinq minutes s'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sûr, mon chéri !" lui répondit l'interpellé, content de voir Ciel souriant, et non plus attristé par l'affaire précédente.

Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il caressa ses cuisses, tandis que ses mains se firent insistantes sur le pelvis* de l'humain.

"Pas maintenant ! Il y a quelqu'un que tu n'as pas vu depuis...très longtemps...je suppose !"

"Qui ça ?" s'étonna Sébastian, en se dirigeant vers la porte que Ciel désignait du menton.

Le démon franchit la porte et cru tout simplement à un rêve...Mais non, c'était bien elle : Alice Sora Michaelis.

_FLASHBACK : _

Sébastian avait quatre ans ( donc oui, sa date ! ), sa soeur trois ans. Ils vivaient dans une famille pauvre. Leur père travaillait dur mais...cela ne les avantageaient pas...

C'était un soir comme les autres, Sébastian dormait sur le foin qui lui servait de lit. Alice, sa soeur, sa toute petite soeur, à côté de lui, en position foetale, pour garder un maximum de chaleur. ( Ils étaient humains !).

Ce même soir, les parents des deux pauvres enfants prirent une décision crutiale mais qui était nécessaire : vendre Sébastian.

Ils avaient un besoin urgent d'argent...Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir vendu Alice ? La réponse était très simple pour eux, les familles cherchent surtout de la main d'oeuvre, donc des garçons. Les filles, elles, doivent rester gentillement à la maison...

C'était pendant son sommeil, Sébastian n'était qu'un petit garçon, sans défense et avec la peau sur les os. Il était exsangue, voilà pourquoi il n'eut pas remarqué qu'on l'emmenait.

C'est au matin qu'il remarqua alors qu'il n'était plus chez lui. Il se rendit à l'évidence, mais la chose qui l'attristait le plus était de ne plus voir sa chère Alice.

Quelques mois suivant sa vente, il décida de fuguer. Il ne pouvait plus habiter dans cette maison, où il était battu et traité comme un esclave.

Dans une ruelle sombre, il commença à s'endormir, mais des démons affamés (Hannah et Claude ) le trouvèrent et quelques mois plus tard...Il devint à son tour une bête démoniaque...

_FIN DU FLASHBACK._

Alice regardait son frère, à part sa taille, il n'avait pas changé. Bien sûr, il y avait le statut.

"Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?" demanda t-il, en s'approchant.

Alice ne lui répondit pas et plongea dans ses bras. Le voilà, il était revenu...

"Tu ne disparaîtras plus désormais ?" soupira t-elle.

"Non, plus jamais."

Tandis que les liens familiaux se resseraient, Ciel songea à l'avenir...

**To be continued on l'amour ultime blasphème tome 2, **

**chapter 21.**

*bassin


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 21 : Promesse.**

Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Profitez-vous de vos vacances ? Ah, c'est tellement beau ! Hélàs, moi il fait un temps bien pourri. Moi et ma famille avons donc décidé de partir dans trois semaines du côté de Marseille. Yeah, la classe...et vous ? Où partez-vous ?

Je vous informe qu'il me reste 4 chapitres à publier...Eh oui, nous approchons de la fin !

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 21 :

...

Voilà déjà depuis un long moment qu'Alice était chez Sébastian, son frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis...disons des siècles.

"Alors vous avez un petit ! Ouah, il s'appelle CJ ! A en juger son identité il doit certainement ressembler à Ciel !"

Sébastian sourit, alors que le temps filait.

"Tu m'as l'air bien curieuse...Voilà déjà des heures que l'on discute. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous demain ? Nous allons chez nos amis...Il y aura CJ !"

"Ce serait en soirée ?" s'enthousiasmait la démone au cheveux roux.

"Oui,pourquoi ? Tu es prise ?" la taquina t-il, en tant que frère aîné.

Elle sourit à son tour.

"La journée je travaille...Je suis médecin !"

Elle dit cela avec une grande légereté. Une démone médecin. Surmonter la vue du sang devait être un challenge pour elle, mais, elle semblait très forte. Ciel trouva l'instant parfait. Son projet pourrait bien voir le jour, avec un peu de chance ?

"Est-ce que...tu as déjà pratiqué des sorte d'accouchements pour les démons ?"

Sébastian ne fut pas surpris, Alice plutôt. Seulement, l'idée que Ciel pouvait se mettre en danger agaçait le démon. Pour l'affirmer, il soupira.

"Oui...pourquoi ?"

"Nous en avons déjà discuté...Avant ma retransformation, nous aimerions bien, de nouveau, avoir un enfant !"

Elle sourit. Son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à ses oreilles, puis elle hocha la tête. Ciel sourit à son tour. Il pouvait agrandir sa famille, mettre de nouveau du bonheur au sein du foyer.

"Bon, je serais là plus souvent alors...Il faudra observer l'évolution...Comptez sur moi messieurs !"répondit-elle,en prenant un ton héroique sur la fin de la phrase.

Après quelques paroles échangées, elle disparut, laissa dérrière elle sa bonne humeur habituelle.

...

Le soir, Ciel et Sébastian mangèrent rapidement puis une fois terminée, l'humain se précipita au lit. Sébastian le rejoint, toujours en soupirant. Pourquoi tenait-il autant à mettre son existence en péril ? Il faisait confiance à sa soeur...Seulement,...Et si tout cela tournait mal ?

"Viens par ici !"dit Ciel, en lui montant dessus.

Il lova sa tête dans le cou du démon, embrassa celui-ci et humant l'odeur enhivrante. Il commença à vouloir le mordre, mais Sébastian le repoussa.

"Tu es sûr ? Si cela tournait mal ?"

"Ca ira ! Je vous fais à tous confiance !"

Sébastian sourit, même si l'inquiètude persistait en lui. Il entailla doucement sa lèvre et Ciel se précipita sur celle-ci pour boire le liquide salé mais aussi pour l'embrasser.

Un doux et profond baiser tandis que le sang coulait dans la bouche de l'humain. Sébastian roula sur le côté et Ciel enserra le bassin du démon avec ses hanches. L'aîné embrassa le torse dénudé de Ciel, du sang coulant sur celui-ci.

Il continua son parcours jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il en saisit une, et la mordit, juste au creux. L'humain poussa un cri de douleur mais aussi de plaisir en sentant la langue du démon lécher sa peau.

Sébastian revint près du visage de son mari et l'embrassa doucement, puis, en même temps s'enfonça en lui. Ciel gémit dans la bouche du démon...Plus tard, il s'endormit, heureux...

...

_(Rêve)_

Une jeune fille, à la chevelure noire, longue et soyeuse se promenait dans un champ de rose rouge. Les roses rouges s'ymbolisent l'amour. Les épines des rosiers écorchaient ses jambes nues, mais bon sang ce qu'elle s'en fichait.

Le vent soufflait, ses cheveux voletaient autour de son visage. Elle marchait, tranquillement, la nuit menacante malgré tout.

On ne voyait que son dos. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle seule, appeurée ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas se retourner ?

"Reviens...ne m'abandonne pas..." cria quelqu'un, qui semblait très loin.

Elle hésita puis, avec brusquerie, se retourna. Son visage n'était pas celui qu'on voulait, il était ensanglanté et criblé de trous...

_(Fin Rêve)_

...

"AH !" cria Ciel, en se réveillant en trombe. Il était en sueur, tandis qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.

Cette main était très pâle. C'était celle de Sébastian. L'humain fondit dans ses bras.

"Un cauchemar ?" demanda le démon, en lui frottant le dos.

"Oui" soupira Ciel, en se rallongeant.

Sébastian se rallongea à son tour.

"Rendors-toi et cette fois-ci, fais de beaux rêves !"

Ciel fermit ses yeux, serrant la main de son mari, oubliant tout !

...

Voili voulou =) Apparition d'une nouvelle personne. J'espère que vous ne partirez pas dans des hypothèses confuses. Je précise tout de suite, ce n'est pas la fille de Ciel et de Sébastian...! Alors ? A votre avis ?

La suite cette semaine !

To be continued on L'amour ultime blasphème,

chapter 22 !

TCHAO +++


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 22 : Rencontre ! **

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont faites toutes plaisir, et beaucoup de personnes parmis vous ont répondu à mes interrogations. Je voulais notamment remercier ma chère celeste31 qui fait toujours preuve d'une généreuse sympathie à mon égart.

Merci encore ;D Bon, j'ai vu aussi que vous vous demandiez qui était cette mystérieuse fille...Voici les réponses à vos questions... :

...

Le lendemain matin, Ciel se réveilla mais Sébastian n'était pas là. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule, accrochée au dessus de la porte de leur chambre. Elle indiquait qu'il était déjà 14h.

L'humain fila à la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre, et se regarda dans le miroir, soulevant doucement son tee-shirt. Il aperçu une fissure rouge rose qui commençait à apparaître.

Il était heureux désormais. Il pouvait enfin s'occuper de lui et de sa famille, sans repenser aux évenements qui avaient précedés. Mais le cauchemar de cette nuit le tracassait. Qui était cette fille ? Qui l'appelait ? Et, surtout, pourquoi son visage était-il ensanglanté ?

Ciel secoua sa tête pour se débarasser des mauvaises pensées qui le traversait. Maintenant, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était son petit enfant, à l'intérieur de lui. Soupirant, il se prépara pour affronter cette longue journée.

...

Le soir, Ciel et Sébastian attendèrent Alice dans une ruelle. Ici, ils pourraient ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer tranquillement. Alice arriva en retard, son éternel sourire aux lèvres...Mais vint alors quelque chose d'inattendu...Elle était accompagné d'une fille...!

Ciel écarquilla les yeux en la voyant : C'était la fille de son rêve ! Elle était exactement pareil. Elle portait un beau sourire, identique à celui de son accompagnatrice. Avec celui-ci, elle salua Ciel.

"Salut frérot !" s'écria Alice en sautant au cou de Sébastian.

La mystérieuse fille resta à l'écart, comme mal à l'aise par ce nid familial. Seulement, elle souriait toujours à l'humain.

"Je vous présente Hitomi Aoikiji !"

Celle-ci, belle et fragile, se courba légerement pour les saluer.

"Hitomi, je te présente Sébastian Michaelis et...Ciel Michaelis !"

"Enchanté !"dit ce dernier.

Sébastian l'observa en silence, puis brisa celui-ci :

"Bon, je suis d'un naturel ponctuel alors allons-y."

Sébastian, concentré, se plaça au centre la ruelle. Il craqua ses doigts et prononça la phrase qui, aujourd'hui encore, ouvrait les portes de l'Enfer :

"Akaru anatatachi doa iki soko yoru.*"

Dans la ruelle sombre et déserte, deux grandes portes apparurent. Sans attendre, les démons et l'humain se dirigèrent vers les imposantes portes.

...

Comme toujours, les roches humides faisaient froid dans le dos. Ciel connaissait bien cet endroit. Alice et Hitomi, elles, ne l'avaient jamais vu.

"Ouah ! Mais c'est magnifique Sebby !"s'écria la médecin, en courant, tout en regardant vers le haut afin d'essayer de calculer la hauteur des roches.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !" grogna l'interpellé, en collant Ciel à lui.

L'humain avait froid et tremblait comme une feuille.

"Ca va Cielounet ?" demanda Alice, en entendant ses claquements de dents et de genoux.

"Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme ?" commenta Ciel, en resserant son manteau ( ou plutôt celui de Sébastian qui n'en avait pas besoin.)

Les démons, à l'exception de Ciel, se dirigèrent vers le repaire _Michaelis_.

"Salut CJ, Hannah !"

Le premier sauta dans les bras de ses pères et s'arrêta en voyant les deux filles.

"Coucou petit CJ ! Je suis Alice, la soeur de Sebby...Dis donc, tu es vraiment mignon !"

CJ rougit légerement et entama une discussion avec sa tante.

"Elle m'avait dit la même chose, lors de notre rencontre !" dit Ciel à Sébastian.

CJ observa se mit soudain à observer Sébastian et Alice, tour à tour. Il est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. ( A part la couleur des cheveux ^^ ).

Après les longues présentations, tout le monde se mirent à table. Ils mangèrent, malgré leurs non besoin. Hitomi ne parla pas, fixant de temps à autre Ciel.

Alice, elle, semblait s'intéresser beaucoup trop à Kennedy Hillary.

Ciel repensa au mystérieux rêve qu'il avait fait. Cette fille s'appelait Hitomi Aoikiji...Mais qui l'appelait et pourquoi était-elle bléssée ?

"Ciel ?"

Il sursauta. Sébastian l'appelait depuis tout à l'heure, un air inquiet gravé sur le visage. Ciel se mit soudainement à se gratter le ventre, la fissure s'agrandissait.

"Ciel, tu vas bien ?"

Sébastian lui serra la main. La tête de l'humain se mit à tourner, ses yeux à piquer et ses oreilles à siffler. Puis pour lui ce fut le néant...

...

_(Rêve)_

Sur une montagne, il y avait une fille, cheveux noirs lissés, jambes nues et ensanglantées. Le vent soufflait et la fille s'approchait de plus en plus du bord. En bas, des flammes plus dangereuses les unes des autres.

Elle laissa une de ses jambes pendre dans le vide...mais une voix masculine l'appela :

"Hitomi...NON ! Ne m'abandonne pas, JE T'AIME !"

La fille s'arrêta et se retourna pour découvrir Ciel. Il était éssouflé, la cherchait depuis longtemps.

"Ne fais pas ça ! Sans toi je ne pourrais pas vivre !"

Ciel Phantomhive s'approcha d'elle pour prendre sa main. Il la porta doucement à ses lèvres, l'humant et la baisant.

"D'accord mon amour !"murmura t-elle.

_(Fin Rêve) _

...

Ciel se réveilla en trombe. Il faisait nuit, peut-être. Sébastian n'était pas là. Ils étaient toujours en Enfer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?" pensa t-il.

...

*Ouvrez-vous portes de la nuit.

...

**Découvrez l'introduction de l'Amour Ultime Blasphème Tome 3 : "Les amours emmêlés !" : **

Ciel avait rejoint Hitomi devant l'église, il y a très longtemps. Depuis ce jour, l'hybride n'a plus rêvé d'elle. Hitomi non plus...

"Peut importe désormais...Si c'est sans toi !"

Un simple baiser avait suffi pour que les deux amants sombrent dans les délices de la nuit. Ciel la voulait, la désirait.

Un seul soucis s'opposait à lui maintenant : Sébastian Michaelis.

Non, le démon n'était pas au courant. Il s'occupait juste de Tenshi Michaelis, leur fille. Celle-ci ne vivait plus chez ses parents...Elle ne vivait vraiment plus d'ailleurs.

Elle abusait de drogue, de prostitution jusqu'à ce que son corps lâche...Jusqu'au jour où elle fit une drôle de rencontre.

Sa maigreur absolu et ses envies suicidaires penchait en sa faveur.

**Seulement...Tout le monde ignorait que à cause de Tenshi Michaelis, le monde entier, même ceux qu'elle aimait, disparaitrait dans les flammes de l'Enfer...! **

...

Voili voilou ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Laissez-moi vos avis sur le chapitre et aussi sur le...petit bonus ! Disons que, dans celui-ci, peut de chose son dévoilées et qu'il est très flou.

Je vous scierais donc d'être indulgent, même si vous êtes bien sympathique !

Sincèrement et amicalement, Twilight-and-Blackbutler


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 23 : Cachette rêveuse ! **

Bonjour tout le monde ! Commençons ce chapitre avec joie, car je vous annonce que j'ai eu mon brevet avec mention BIEN ! yeah,je suis trop contente, c'est ce que je voulais ! J'ai obtenu 15.8/20...Ca me fait plaisir !

Comment allez-vous sinon ? Moi le mauvais temps est toujours là...mais consolation, je pars dans deux semaines en vacances Yeahhh ! J'ai publié un nouvel OS qui s'intitule : "Une soirée mouvementée", dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé...Brefouille...

Merci pour vos reviews, encore et toujours, elles me font plaisir =)

Je vous embrasse très fort et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 23 :

...

Ciel ne dormait plus, il attendait que quelqu'un vienne le voir. Repensant à son rêve il songea qu'il ignorait tout d'Hitomi. Peut-être devrait-il se renseigner auprès d'Alice ?

Il se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour verifier la croissance de la fissure. Celle-ci allait de son nombril jusqu'à son bas ventre. C'est alors que quelqu'un apparut dérrière lui ; C'était Sébastian.

"Tiens...tu es réveillé ?" demanda t-il avec surprise.

Ciel acquiesa, impossible de dormir...A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il la revoyait. Le démon s'approcha et le colla à lui.

"Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse on dirait ?"

"Pas du tout...Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?"

"Tes sourcils sont anormalement froncés !"

Ciel soupira, lui expliquant que c'était la fatigue et qu'il voudrait vite rentrer chez lui.

...

Hitomi marchait dans les rues, revoyant sans cesse le visage de Ciel. Elle le voyait en rêve. Il se mettait en situation périlleuse. Elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Mais pourquoi "lui" ?

Sourcil froncés, tête baissée, elle s'avança pour rejoindre son squatt. Dans cet endroit personne ne s'occupait d'elle...Personne, enfin, presque...

"Salut Hitomi ! C'était bien ton rendez-vous galant ?" demanda Kyôsuke, un jeune japonais de 16 ans, aux yeux et cheveux noir.

La jeune fille partageait sa chambre avec lui, et il était amoureux d'elle. Ce qui n'était pas réciproque.

"Tu as pleuré ?" continua t-il, en s'approchant d'elle.

"Premièrement ce n'était pas en rendez-vous galant..et..l'autre...ça ne te regarde pas...!"

Ryôsuke s'en fichait, il voulait savoir. Hitomi savait ce qu'il voulait, comme tout les soirs d'ailleurs.

"Bon, d'accord ! Ce soir aussi je coucherais avec toi, mais laisse-moi tranquille maintenant !"

Voilà la seule méthode qu'Hitomi avait trouvée pour gagner de l'argent, du temps et certes un peu de plaisir et tranquilité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'occupe de son anorexie, de ses mutilations...ELLE VOULAIT JUSTE ENCORE RËVER DE CIEL MICHAELIS !

...

**Continued on chapter 24...**

**N.D.A : Comme ce chapitre est vraiment très court je vous laisse découvrir le 24 juste en dessous de mon commentaire...**

**Chapitre 24 : Naissance et Renaissance !**

_Quelques semaines plus tard..._

La vie allait bien, Sébastian travaillait en tant que traducteur et Ciel restait chez lui...pour le moment.

Il comptait bien retravailler après. Encore un matin ou Ciel regardait sa fissure et là, il s'aperçu qu'elle allait de son bas ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Donc, cela voulait dire que la croissance était terminée.

Alice passerait le voir aujourd'hui, c'est ce que ça impliquait. Ciel rêvait encore d'Hitomi, il n'en avait parlé à personnes. Il ne l'a cependant pas revu...Ses rêves devinrent de plus en plus étranges...Pourquoi ? Car il éprouvait du plaisir à rêver ! Comme s'il la désirait, comme s'il l'aimait...

Une longue journée s'annonçait encore, mais le soir...

...

Ciel se trouvait dans le salon, il mangeait ( Encore XD ^^ ). C'est alors que...il reçu un drôle de coup. Violent, violent et encore violent.

"Alice, appela t-il, Sébastian !"

Ils arrivèrent en trombe. Sébastian paniqué en voyant le corps frêle et humain de Ciel se tordre de partout. Tout cela lui rappelait la naissance de CJ.

Alice se préparait à faire sortir l'enfant et cicatriser la fissure.

"Sebby quand je te le dis tu le transforme...D'accord ?"

Il acquiesa en gardant son calme. Il saisit le main de Ciel, pour calmer ses tremblements.

"AHHHHHHH !" cria l'humain en sentant la fissure s'ouvrir. Ca lui faisait comme une brûlure que l'on frotait afin qu'elle s'imprègne entierement de lui.

Sébastian serra sa main encore plus fort, mais cela ne le calma pas pour autant.

Alice, de ses doigts agiles, ouvrit doucement la fissure avec un squalpel, essayant d'oublier les cris de l'humain.

"Ca...brûle !" cria t-il.

"Sébastian...tu es prêt ?" demanda la cadette à l'aîné.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, regardant la petite tête corbeaux sortir de la fissure. Sans attendre, il mordit le poignet de Ciel et fit couler le venin brûlant à l'intérieur des veines de l'humain.

Alice saisit l'enfant et le regardait en l'envellopant dans une serviette blanche. Sébastian s'arrêta en voyant le corps de Ciel se calmer, et que les yeux de celui-ci étaient clos. Il le fixait...Un corps immobile, ensanglanté...

"Félicitation Sebby...c'est une fille !" déclara Alice pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

Elle lui tendit la fille. Elle avait quelques mèches noires sur le crâne, des petits yeux rouges sang qui étaient embués par des larmes. Sébastian rigola et lui tendit son pouce qu'elle mordit avidement. Là, en avalant le liquide précieux elle se calma.

"Comment s'appellera t-elle ?"

Sébastian ne voyait rien d'autre que...

"...Tenshi*...Tenshi Michaelis !"

...

Ciel connaissait déjà cette sensation...Soif, Fatigue. Verdict, c'était un hybride. Il flottait dans une couche brumeuse qu'était le sommeil et désirait voir son enfant. Son fils...ou sa fille ?

Doucement il émergea de ce luxe et découvrit le visage de Sébastian.

"Bienvenue parmis nous !" le salua t-il, alors qu'un soleil filtrait par la fenêtre.

Il lui sourit, sentit ses dents pointues contres ses lèvres et songea tout de suite à voir son enfant.

Sébastian revint quelques instants après avec un petit bébé dans les bras :

"Voici Tenshi* Michaelis ! Notre fille !"

...

*Ange en Japonais.

...

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu...La suite cette semaine ! Il ne me reste plus que 2 chapitres à vous présenter pour ce tome...Ensuite vous pourrez découvrir la tome 3...Mais avant, je m'offrirai une pause vacances !

Je vous embrasse ! BISOUILLE !


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 25 : Tenshi Michaelis.**

Bonjour ! Avant dernier chapitre de ce tome. S'en suivront des bonus bien sûr. Excusez-moi si les publications sont rapides mais je pars bientôt en vacances alors j'aimerais terminer ceci avant de m'en aller.

Merci pour les reviews, comme toujours. Sinon je voudrais remercier une nouvelle lectrice, elle se pseudonyme cullen-michaelis-shadow. Je vous conseille de lui parler tout comme de lire ses créations.

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère vous fera plaisir ( Pledge - The Gazette est la chanson que j'écoutais en écrivant ce chapitre.) :

...

Ciel avait les paupières lourdes, la fatigue prenait le dessus tandis qu'il voyait Sébastian s'avancer avec un petit bébé dans les bras.

"Tenshi...c'est-à-dire...Ange ?" murmura t-il, en luttant doucement contre la fatigue.

Sébastian lui tendit l'enfant. Elle était tellement belle, avait quelques mèches noires sur le crâne et des yeux d'un rouge si beau...

"Tu as raison...Elle est vraiment belle...Si angélique !"

Ciel se surpris à sentir ses yeux se perler de larmes, puis celle-ci débordèrent.

"Tu souffres ?" lui demanda Sébastian, en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en caressant son poignet où la morsure n'avait pas disparu.

"Ca brûle...un peu ! Mais...Je vais bien !"

Tenshi fermit ses yeux et suça son pousse. Ciel aperçut deux dents aiguisées. CJ, Isabella et Phillps se tenaient sur le perron.

"Où est Alice ?" demanda t-il, ensuite.

"Partie ! Hitomi avait besoin d'elle !"

Ciel repensa à _elle_, comment allait-_elle _?

"Rien de grave ?" continua t-il, en posant Tenshi à ses côtés.

"Je suppose, tu devrais te reposer !"

Sur ce, le démon reprit l'enfant et s'en alla. CJ fit un geste de la main à son père et la porte se fermit.

Doucement, l'hybride nouvellement né remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et fermit ses paupières lourdes. Tendrement, le sommeil l'enveloppa...

...

_(Rêve)_

Une église, grande, imposante, spacieuse où de magnifiques vitraux semblaient regarder les passants. Devant celle-ci, Hitomi Aoikiji, drapée d'une longue robe blanche. Ses jambes sont nues et ensanglantées. Son visage est dissimulé par ses longs cheveux, qui volent sur son visage fin.

"Ciel...pourquoi tu l'aimes ?" cria t-elle en direction de l'imposant bâtiment.

Mais personne ne répondit, sauf qu'un démon sortit de l'église, le prêtre humain dans les bras. Il avait le corps presque nu, caché par une tunique noire en soie déchirée. Son visage était rouge, son cou déchiqueté et sa chair sanglante bouillonait.

"Pourquoi il m'aime et pourquoi pas toi ?" rigola le diable en caressant le corps frêle de ses longs ongles noirs. Sur sa main, son sceau, son symbole...La marque d'un démon ! Hitomi se posait des questions : Que lui avait fait la bête ?

"Lâche-le, sale déjection des Enfers !"

L'interpellé rigola à gorge déployée, ce rire était d'un grotesque, rauque et aux allures suave.

Il saisit le visage de l'humain et lécha les lèvres rougies par le sang. Il les mordit, les torturant en y prenant un plaisir malsain.

"Cet humain est le mien, je suis son unique blasphème, son impureté qui le ronge !"

Hitomi pleurait maintenant, elle aussi voulait avoir accès à ces lèvres.

"Laisse-le...Démon !" hurla t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelques chose que déjà le démon s'enfuit, proie en main.

Hitomi, elle, resta là, le regard vacillant en espérant revoir un jour son amour inaccesible.

_(Fin rêve)_

...

Une nouvelle fois, Ciel se réveilla, douloureux. Il avait les larmes aux yeux tandis que tout se chamboulait en lui. Pourquoi avait-il fait un rêve si troublant ? Pourquoi Hitomi était-elle toujours dans celui-ci ?

Sébastian n'était pas là. Tenshi non plus, il ne sentait pas leurs odeurs. L'hybride se leva, s'habilla. Il se depêchait, comme l'impression qu'on l'appelait. Il prit les clés de la voiture et coura dehors, sous une pluie battante. Il parvint à celle-ci.

C'est en trombe qu'il démarra...Sachant très bien où la trouver et ce qu'il devrait faire !

...

**Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Je publie le dernier chapitre demain...Voilà, et merci à toutes =D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 26 : Pas de regards, il suffit juste de la présence...!**

...

Ciel roulait, il s'en fichait, il roulait. Arrivé au village près de Londres il s'arrêta. C'était dans ce village que tout avait commencé : Là il devint prêtre, il y rencontra Sébastian...

Aujourd'hui encore il tracerait une nouvelle ligne. Il sortit de la voiture et marcha, la pluie semblait avoir disparu, mais la lune, elle, était encore présente. Il faisait nuit, personnes dans les rues. Juste lui, et _elle_, qui l'attendait.

C'est alors qu'il arriva à l'église avec ses imposants vitraux, mais de ces subtilités, il s'en fichait. "Comme dans mon rêve !" pensa t-il.

Devant l'église qui n'avait pas changée se tenait Hitomi. Elle était belle, frêle et fixait l'imposant bâtiment. Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui lui seyait à merveille. Une nouvelle fois, Ciel songea que c'était identique au rêve.

Elle sentait la présence de l'hybride et croisa son regard. Il s'avançait, pas à pas.

"Toi aussi tu rêves ?" lui demanda t-elle, en reportant son attention sur l'église.

Il s'arrêta ; OUI, il rêvait d'elle ; OUI, il rêvait d'EUX !

"Oui...Toi aussi...qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ?"

"Je crois que c'est ce que l'on appelle..."

Elle hésita, après tout ce n'était peut-être pas réciproque. Ciel compris et compléta :

"L'amour ?"

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ciel s'avança, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Et pourtant sa bague au doigt semblait avoir disparu. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'Hitomi qui tremblait de tout ses membres.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et approcha son visage du sien. Ciel n'hésitait plus, il comprenait qu'un fil rouge invisible les liaient. Doucement, tendrement et délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Des lèvres si douces, si finnes. Il les embrassa et lécha avidement.

"C'est comme dans mon rêve !" murmura t-elle, sur sa bouche.

Ciel s'arrêta un instant. Ah les rêves peuvent être si réels parfois.

"Ton rêve...dis-le moi !"

Hitomi enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amoureux.

"Eh bien...nous étions ici...tu t'es approché, tu m'as embrassé puis..."

"Puis ?"

"La suite a été inventé par moi-même ! C'est plus un fantasme qu'un rêve !"

" Voudrais-tu m'en parler ?"

Elle rigola, sourit et murmura au creux de son épaule :

"Nous faisions l'amour !"

Ciel rigola et ses mains descendirent jusqu'à son bas dos.

"Peut-être que cela sera réel !"

"Mais tu es..."

"Je sais, laisse moi réfléchir !"

Le silence revint et ils s'embrassèrent. Désormais ils s'aimaient.

Et c'est ainsi que les impurs furent heureux...!

**FIN ! **

**To be continued on L'amour ultime blasphème Tome 3 ! **

**By Twilight-and-Blackbutler.**


	28. Chapter 28

**L'amour ultime blasphème 2 : BONUS 1 ! **

Voici un bonus, que déjà plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé, il s'agit bien entendu d'un CielxConrad. Bon, je vais tout vous avouer, je déteste Conrad Often ( même si c'est moi qui ai crééé ce personnage XD ^^ ). Alors ne m'en voulez pas si ce bonus n'est pas extra.

Brefouille, je vous laisse le découvrir sans plus tarder :

...

Avant de partir chez CJ

...

Ciel remplissait un sac d'affaires tout en ayant l'esprit tracassé. CJ n'aimait pas Conrad, bon sang, il devait détester son père en ce moment. Conrad, le beau blond, rentra dans la chambre et aperçut bien le malaise.

Il se rendit compte aussi que Ciel avait réenfilé l'alliance autour de son doigt.

"Ciel ?! Un soucis ?!" demanda Conrad en contournant le lit pour attraper par la taille.

"Je...J'ai peur !" murmura le garçon aux cheveux bleus cendrés en logeant sa tête dans le cou de Conrad.

"N'aie pas peur !" susurra ce dernier à son oreille. Il souleva son visage avec deux doigts et approcha ses divines lèvres des siennes. Ses mains dérivèrent jusqu'aux fesses de Ciel

"Je t'aime...Laisse-moi te soulager !"

Ciel n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Conrad l'attrapa par les hanches pour le soulever de terre. Pour l'hybride, l'alliance était lourde...très lourde, si bien qu'il l'enleva pour la fourrer dans sa poche.

Conrad se déshabilla, Ciel aussi. L'hybride découvrit la douloureuse érection du Dieu. Ce dernier le plaqua contre le mur et commença à s'enfoncer en lui.

"A-ah...c'est..."

"Bon, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Douloureux" haleta Ciel en palpant dans son dos pour enfin attraper le sexe imposant rentré à demi de Conrad.

"Pose tes mains contre le mur, tu auras moins mal...Laisse-moi te faire penser à autre chose !"

Ciel plaqua ses mains contre le mur froid tout en sentant le pénis de Conrad s'enfoncer encore plus loin. Il sentit aussi les mains du blond faire quelque va-et-viens sur son entre-jambe. Ciel poussa un lourd soupir de soulagement et de plaisir.

"Vite, plus vite !" soupira t-il, encore.

Conrad donna un coup de rein et toucha violemment la prostate de Ciel. Le blond recommença plusieurs fois, faisant s'échapper de la bouche de Ciel des gémissements torrides de satisfaction.

"Hm...Sébastian !"murmura l'hybride pour lui-même.

Et c'est à ce moment que Conrad s'arrêta.

"Ciel...tu penses à Sébastian alors qu'on fait...Je...Tu..."

Conrad ne savait plus quoi dire. Ciel, lui, faisait dos au Dieu et n'osait pas le regarder. Soudain, le blond s'accroupit et porta Ciel sur son épaule pour ensuite le déposer sur le lit.

Il se plaça au dessus de l'hybride et scruta son visage.

"Tu...est-ce que tu m'aimes, Ciel ?"

Ce dernier plongea son regard dans le sien et, tout à fait franc, lança :

"Je te l'ai dit...C'est lui, personne d'autre, je ne suis pas prêt pour recommencer une nouvelle vie amoureuse !"

Conrad le regarda intensément, se leva et se rhabilla. Dehors, quelqu'un klaxonna. CJ.

"Habille-toi, CJ vient d'arriver !"

Il se dirigea vers la porte alors que Ciel ramassa ses vêtements.

"Conrad, tu n'es pas véxé,...hein ?!"

Le blond mit du temps à se retourner, et, un air étrange sur le visage il balança :

"Non, pas du tout !"


End file.
